Moonfeather's Wish
by CookieMonster187
Summary: Day and night shall come together and darkness will fall over FireClan. Only the light of dawn can save you now... Moonkit is an ordinary kit, playing with her brother and annoying her mother; she wants to be the leader of FireClan someday! But when her father is killed, Moonkit finds herself following a different path. Has she got what it takes to be a medicine cat?
1. Allegiances

**A/N: **So, here's my first ever fanfic! I've put up the allegiances and prologue, but I want to know what you think before posting any more of the story! So, pop a review telling me to continue or change something or whatever you think. Please remember that this is my first one, so don't be too harsh :) Enjoy!

I don't own the Warrior Cats series. If I did, I wouldn't be posting FanFiction!

* * *

**Allegiances:**

**FireClan:  
**

**Leader: **Longstar - tabby tom with long tail

**Deputy: **Redstripe - white tom with ginger patches and ginger line from his ears to his tail

**Medicine Cat: **Robinflight - brown and white tabby she-cat

Apprentice - Redpaw

**Warriors:**

Featherdawn - creamy white she-cat

Volefoot - brown tom

Apprentice – Rowanpaw

Heatherpool - pale grey she-cat

Apprentice – Sunpaw

Mousepelt – brown tom

Darktail – dark brown tom with a black tail

Thrushwing – pale brown she-cat

Honeyfall – golden she-cat

Flashfur – black tom with a white tail

Squirrel-leap – grey tom

Kestrelwing – brown and black tom

**Apprentices:**

Rowanpaw - ginger tom

Sunpaw - golden tom

Redpaw - dark red she-cat

**Queens:**

Poppycloud - tortoiseshell she-cat (Moonkit - white she-cat and Shadowkit - black tom: Redstripe's)

Wrenwing - little brown she-cat (Tigerkit - dark brown tabby tom, Yellowkit - brown she-cat and Applekit - pale brown and white she-cat: Volefoot's)

**Elders:**

Cloudpool - white tom

Birchleaf – grey she-cat

* * *

**WaterClan:**

**Leader: **Troutstar – dark grey tom

**Deputy: **Stormcloud – blackish-grey tom

**Medicine Cat: **Greenfern – pale brown she-cat

* * *

**AirClan:**

**Leader: **Grass-star – tortoiseshell she-cat

**Deputy: **Rainfall – sleet grey tom

**Medicine Cat: **Cloudflight – white tom

* * *

**EarthClan:**

**Leader: **Mudstar – brown tom

**Deputy: **Pebblesplash – pale grey she-cat with white patches

**Medicine Cat: **Bramblethorn – brown tabby tom


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Robinflight opened her eyes to find herself in a clearing full of thick, lush grass. There was a thick canopy of trees over her head and she could hear birds calling to one another. She immediately knew where she was. StarClan.

A handsome grey tom bounded over to her with warmth in his eyes, "Robinflight!"

"Greycloud! What news do you bring me?" she replied, cheerfully.

His face fell, "It's not good."

Suddenly, the ground was whirling beneath Robinflight's paws and Greycloud had disappeared. She tried to call for him, but no sound came out.

Then, she stopped spinning and the world came into focus. A white she-cat was playing with a golden tom, running around and leaping over logs. She tried to see their faces, but she couldn't.

Then it changed again, and the she-cat was giving birth. She was in a hollow tree, with only the golden tom for company. Robinflight watched her give birth to a dark brown tom and silvery she-cat.

It changed again, and the white she-cat was watching her kits having their warrior ceremony, but she wasn't congratulating them or even going up to them. Robinflight was confused, that's not how a mother should behave!

Then the dark tom was fighting, ripping out throats of innocent cats and scouring his claws down kits and elders. Robinflight was horrified, how could any cat do that?

Robinflight heard a murmuring in her ear: "Day and night shall come together and darkness will fall over FireClan, only the light of dawn can save you now."

"Greycloud?" she called, but there was no reply. All she could do was watch the dark cat rip out throat after throat...

Robinflight's eyes flew open. She quickly scrambled out of her nest, chest heaving and eyes wide. _I have to see Longstar!_ she thought. She ran for the leafy tunnel that lead from the Medicine den to the clearing the clearing, stumbling over her sleeping apprentice.

"Whaa..." Redpaw fell out of her nest, "Robinflight, what are you doing?"

Ignoring the bewildered she-cat, Robinflight burst out into the clearing. Featherdawn was on guard, her creamy-white pelt glowing in the moonlight. She turned to look at Robinflight.

"Are you okay?" the she-cat asked, concerned for the young medicine cat.

Robinflight nodded distractedly and dashed into the Leader's den. She shouldered her way through the vines that covered the mouth of the cave. She could just make out her leader's form at the back of the cave, curled up in his nest.

"Longstar?" she whispered into the gloom.

The tabby tom uncurled himself and turned to look at her.

"Robinflight, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!" he meowed, crossly.

"I'm sorry, Longstar" she said apologetically, "but StarClan have sent me a prophecy."

Longstar looked shocked for a moment, before getting up and bounding over to her.

"What is it?" he asked, nervously.

Robinflight recited the prophecy to him.

There was silence for a few heartbeats.

"What does it mean?" Longstar asked.

"I don't know," Robinflight replied grimly, "but whatever it is, we must trust in the light of dawn."

* * *

**A/N: **Leave a review, tell me what you think! I will post Chapter 1 if you all like it!


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, here's Chapter 1! Remember, reviews are love!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Moonkit growled low in her throat. Crouching, she waggled her haunches and pounced!

"Arghhh!" Shadowkit screeched, "Moonkit!"

"Ha! Bow down to the mighty FireClan warriors!" Moonkit sat up triumphantly.

"I was sleeping Moonkit!" her brother complained, stretching his jaws into a wide yawn.

"Moonkit, you've woken up the whole nursery now!" her mother, Poppycloud, scolded her.

Moonkit looked around. Sure enough, Wrenwing's litter had woken up and were mewling and pawing at their mother's stomach for milk. Tigerkit, Yellowkit and Applekit had been born a moon ago, so they were two moons younger than Moonkit and Shadowkit. They were okay to play with, but Moonkit found them annoying most of the time.

"Sorry Poppycloud," she mumbled.

"You should be," her mother's tone softened a bit, "go outside and play if you can't sleep."

Moonkit squeaked happily and poked her brother, who had gone back to sleep.

"Shadowkit," she meowed loudly, "come out and play."

"But-" her brother protested.

"Come on!" Moonkit grabbed his scruff and dragged him outside.

She dropped her brother in the clearing and looked around. The sun was up and the dawn patrol were returning. Moonkit spotted her father among them.

"I hate it when you do that," Shadowkit grumbled.

"Look it's Redstripe!" Moonkit pointed their father out to her brother with her tail, completely ignoring her brother's last comment.

"Let's get him!" Shadowkit meowed, now fully awake.

"ATTACK!" Moonkit cried.

The two kits charged at the ginger and white tom and bundled into him.

"Argh!" He fell under the weight of the two kits.

"Got you Redstripe!" Moonkit cried triumphantly.

"Surrender now!" Shadowkit squashed his father's face into the ground with his paw.

"Oh no," Redstripe cowered in mock surrender, "I'm just a little WaterClan warrior, don't hurt me!"

"Do you swear by StarClan to give us all your fish?" Moonkit growled.

"Yes!" Redstripe meowed.

"Will you give us ALL of your territory?" Shadowkit hissed, pushing his face closer.

"Of course!" Redstripe whimpered.

"Good!" Moonkit meowed, jumping off him, "Come on, Shadowkit, we've defeated him now!"

"I'm ShadowSTAR!" Shadowkit squeaked, puffing out his chest, "you can be my deputy."

"No, I'm the leader, I'm Moonstar. I'm the best leader that FireClan has ever seen!" Moonkit boasted.

"We'll see about that!" her brother meowed, eyes glinting with mischief.

He leapt onto her, and the two kits rolled around in the dust, growling and squeaking.

Redstripe's whiskers twitched in amusement. "You'd both be good leaders."

Moonkit looked up from pushing Shadowkit's face into the ground. "But we can't both be leader so Shadowkit will just have to be deputy."

Shadowkit opened his mouth to complain but Redstripe got there first.

"It's Longstar's choice who is his successor, so don't fight about it, that's silly," he meowed sternly.

Moonkit hung her head, "Sorry Redstripe."

Redstripe licked the top of her head, "It's okay little one. Now, go back to the nursery, I'm sure that Wrenwing's litter would love to play with you."

Shadowkit pulled a face, "But they're boring."

"Go on," Redstripe gently shoved them towards the nursery, "I've got to go and sort out the patrols."

He bounded away, leaving Moonkit feeling slightly guilty.

"I forgot that he's deputy now," she mumbled.

The old deputy, Cloudpool, had retired to the elder's den half a moon ago and Moonkit's father had taken over. It was easy to forget that he had other duties now, and less time to play.

"Let's go back to the nursery," Shadowkit grumbled and started towards the green, leafy bush.

Moonkit followed him, casting a look over her shoulder. Redstripe was watching her. She met his eyes and he gave her a little nod, warmth in his gaze. Moonkit picked up her pace happily; she was going to make him so proud one day!


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, a lot of you readers haven't been reviewing (evil children...)! Please, please review because I don't know how to improve without your help! Even if you're just repeating what someone else has already said, please post it anyway because it really brightens a girl's day! Also, if you can't be bothered to write a review, follow or favorite because that shows love too! If you're like _"I don't want to favorite this because it stinks!"__,_ then tell me how I can make it better!

I'd like to say a huge thanks to Blossomfern, Amberstorm233 and MolotoBene Allons-y for reviewing, and a special thanks to MolotoBene Allons-y for following, I love you guys!

So, without further ado, here's Chapter 2! (OMG, it rhymes...!)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Moonkit leapt high into the air to catch a leaf that had been spiralling down towards her. It had been three sunrises since she played with her father, and she hasn't played with him since. She sighed, she missed playing with him everyday when he was just a warrior.

Shadowkit padded out of the nursery and bounded over to her, "Are Sunpaw and Rowanpaw coming?"

The two apprentices had promised to teach the kits some warrior moves when they returned from the dawn patrol. Moonkit had been waiting for them since they left!

She shrugged, "They'll be here soon."

Shadowkit bounced around in excitement: "I'm going to be the best warrior in FireClan!"

Moonkit rolled her eyes, "No, I am, silly!"

"Oh yeah?" Shadowkit challenged her, crouching low mischievously.

"Yeah!" Moonkit cried and pounced on him.

The littermates rolled around the clearing, growling and screeching at each other playfully.

"Nice moves kits!" a voice come from behind them.

Moonkit and Shadowkit sprang apart, shaking scraps of moss off their pelts in embarrassment. Sunpaw and Rowanpaw were sitting behind them.

They exchanged a knowing glance, "Do you want to learn some warrior moves then?"

"Oh yes!" The kits nodded in unison.

"Watch and learn," Rowanpaw meowed, standing up, "Sunpaw?"

"Ready!" The golden tom meowed, springing to his paws.

The two apprentices circled each other as Moonkit and Shadowkit watched in awe. Suddenly, Rowanpaw leapt into the air, aiming for Sunpaw's shoulders. Quick as a flash, Sunpaw rolled out the way and Rowanpaw landed on the grass with a thump. Rowanpaw jumped up and shook himself to get the scraps out of his thick, ginger fur.

"There you go, kits," he meowed, cheerfully, "Do you want to have a go?"

"I'll go first!" Moonkit meowed, before Shadowkit had a chance.

"Come here then," Rowanpaw beckoned her with his tail, "I'll leap and you roll."

Moonkit pulled a face, "You might squash me!"

"Practice with Shadowkit then," Sunpaw meowed, "Shadowkit can jump and you roll."

Moonkit turned to face her brother. They paced in a circle, mimicking the apprentices. Shadowkit jumped! Moonkit froze for a moment, before remembering what Sunpaw had done. As quickly as she could, she rolled out to the side and Shadowkit flopped on the floor.

"I did it!" she meowed happily.

"Well done!" Sunpaw congratulated her warmly, "try and roll quicker next time, Shadowkit almost got you!"

"I will," she promised, "thanks!"

"Can I have a go now?" Shadowkit meowed, impatiently.

Rowanpaw opened his jaws to reply when he was interrupted.

"Moonkit! Shadowkit!" Poppycloud called from the nursery.

Moonkit rolled her eyes, "We'd better go, Shadowkit."

"But I haven't had a go yet!" he whined.

"You can have a go tomorrow," Rowanpaw promised.

"Okay!" Shadowkit bounced up happily, "See you tomorrow!"

He galloped off to the nursery, leaving Moonkit to follow.

"See you tomorrow, Moonkit!" Sunpaw called after her.

She waved her tail in acknowledgment and trotted into the nursery. Shadowkit was excitedly telling their mother about what had happened.

"My little warriors," she purred, "get some rest now, you must be tired."

Moonkit scrambled into the nest and lay down next to Poppycloud's flank, suddenly aware of how tired she was. Purring softly to herself, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Moonkit awoke to loud voices outside the nursery. She growled crossly and hopped out of the nest that she shared with Poppycloud and Shadowkit. Shadowkit was still asleep, lying on his back with his soft belly fur showing; Poppycloud wasn't in the nursery. Moonkit shook some scraps of moss from her white pelt and bounded outside.

A creamy white she-cat was avidly explaining something to Longstar, the leader of FireClan. Her blue eyes were stretched wide and she looked distressed. A patrol of cats were behind her, some unsheathing their claws and growling.

Moonkit spotted her mother's tortoiseshell pelt and raced towards it. Poppycloud was engrossed in a conversation with Redstripe near Longstar's den, and she kept throwing nervous glances at her leader. Moonkit skidded to a halt near her parents and looked up at them.

"What's going on?" Moonkit asked, loudly.

Poppycloud looked down at her crossly. "You shouldn't be out the nursery, Moonkit! Where's your brother?"

"Still asleep." Moonkit mumbled, looking down at her paws.

"Go and join him; this is no place for kits!" Poppycloud flicked her tail crossly and turned back to Redstripe.

Moonkit turned and stalked away, _all I want to know was what was going on!_ She spotted Redpaw sitting by the Medicine Den on her own and bounded over. Redpaw wouldn't tell her off.

"Hi Redpaw!" Moonkit meowed, "What's going on?"

The dark red apprentice looked down at her. "Featherdawn says that AirClan has put the scent markers further into FireClan territory!" Redpaw exclaimed.

Moonkit gasped and unsheathed her tiny claws. "What are we going to do?!"

"Stay by the entrance of the nursery and listen," Redpaw gently shoved her in the right direction. "You can listen from there without getting told off!"

Moonkit scampered towards the leafy bush just as Longstar started to climb up to Leader Rock. She sat down and watched as the tabby tom began to address the Clan.

"Cats of FireClan-"

"Wadid I miss?" Shadowkit stumbled out of the nursery, blinking sleep out of his blue eyes.

Moonkit flicked her short tail over his mouth and jerked her head in Longstar's direction, telling him to shut up. The she returned her attention to her leader.

"-moved the markers several fox-lengths into our territory!" Longstar was saying.

The gathered cats let out yowls of shock and outrage.

"What are we going to do?!" a brown tom demanded. Moonkit recognised him as Volefoot, the father of Tigerkit, Yellowkit and Applekit.

"We will send out a battle patrol to claim back what is rightfully ours!" Longstar cried.

The cats shouted out their approval.

"Redstripe, Featherdawn, Volefoot, Hearherpool, Rowanpaw, Sunpaw and I will go!" Longstar meowed, once the cats had calmed down. He looked at each of the cats as he said their names. Rowanpaw and Sunpaw's eyes gleamed in satisfaction.

"Assemble by the thorn barrier!" Longstar shouted over the chatter of excited cats and leapt down from the rock.

"That's not fair!" Shadowkit meowed, making Moonkit jump, "How come the apprentices get to go?!"

"They're older than us," Moonkit reminded him. When her brother remained sulky, she meowed, "Let's see them before they go!"

The kits weaved through the throng of cats to reach the apprentices. They were locked in a mock battle, circling one another.

"Good luck!" Shadowkit meowed to them, interrupting and making Moonkit wince.

Sunpaw stopped circling and turned to Shadowkit, "Thanks!"

"I won't need luck!" Rowanpaw meowed, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah right!" Moonkit purred in amusement.

Rowanpaw opened his jaws to say something, but was cut off by Longstar's yowl.

"Let's go!" the tabby tom shouted and streaked through the tunnel, the patrol streaming behind him.

Sunpaw and Rowanpaw leapt to their feet and ran after them, leaving Moonkit and Shadowkit on their own.

"Bye!" Moonkit called, "Fight well!"

Sunpaw acknowledged her with a flick of his golden tail and disappeared through the tunnel.

"What now?" Shadowkit asked, still watching the tunnel.

Moonkit looked around, and spotted Redpaw gathering herbs together, looking ready to run. She trotted over to the dark red apprentice.

"Are you going?" She asked, curiously, "You're a medicine cat!"

"I am," Redpaw meowed, sifting through the fragrant herbs with one paw, "but I need to go and treat any injuries. Sometimes a cat is so badly wounded that they need to be patched up before being brought back to camp."

Moonkit winced at the thought, "Isn't Robinflight going?"

"I am," the brown and white tabby she-cat meowed, pushing her way out of the Medicine Cat den, "Are you ready Redpaw?"

"Ready!" the apprentice meowed excitedly.

Redpaw bent down to touch noses with the kits, grabbed some herbs in her jaws and nodded to her mentor. The two she-cats bounded out of camp.

"Bye Redpaw!" Moonkit and Shadowkit shouted after them.

The kits watched them disappear through the tunnel and were silent for a few heartbeats.

"It'd be cool, wouldn't it?" Moonkit mused.

"What?" Shadowkit snapped his attention from the thorn barrier.

"Being a Medicine Cat." Moonkit meowed.

Shadowkit snorted, "No! Boring!" He unsheathed his claws and scraped them in the dirt. "Who'd want to be a medicine cat when you can be a warrior?! Anyway, Redpaw's the Medicine Cat apprentice so you can't be."

"I know," Moonkit meowed, turning away from him, "I know..."

* * *

**A/N: **You know what I'm gonna say! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is an extra long one folks, so get ready for some heavy reading ;)

I'd like to say thanks to Amberstorm233 for reviewing again and to ItsEms for reviewing, you are the bee's knees guys!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

"They're back!" Moonkit heard a yowl from the edge of camp.

She abandoned the moss ball that she and Applekit had been playing with and ran out the nursery. The white she-kit burst out and gasped at what she saw.

Warriors were lying in the clearing on their sides, whilst Robinflight ran around treating them.

Moonkit recognised Volefoot and Heatherpool with blood trickling from their sides. Redstripe was standing a little to the side, with one paw raised and a pained expression on his face. Rowanpaw was pacing around, angrily, even though blood from his ear oozed down his face and Sunpaw stood a little to the side, flanks heaving, shoulders scratched and ears torn but otherwise unharmed.

Moonkit approached him carefully.

"Who won?" she ventured.

Sunpaw turned to face her, his normally bright green eyes dull. "We did."

"Then why is everyone so sad?!" Moonkit turned to look at the wounded warriors. They all looked defeated and full of sorrow. "Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

"See for yourself." Sunpaw gestured towards the thorn tunnel.

Longstar and Featherdawn padded into a camp, side by side. A body was draped across their shoulders. Moonkit caught a glimpse of dark red fur.

Longstar and Featherdawn placed the body carefully in the centre of the clearing and Longstar turned to address the Clan. "Cats of FireClan," the tabby tom began, heavily, "We met-"

"Redpaw?!" A golden she-cat padded into camp with a sparrow in her jaws.

She promptly dropped it and hared over to the body in the centre of the clearing and skidded to a halt. "How did this happen?!"

"Honeyfall," Longstar started meow, "Listen-"

"HOW CAN I LISTEN WHEN MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD?!" Honeyfall yowled at the top of her lungs, making Moonkit jump, "SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE! HOW DID SHE END UP KILLED IF SHE WASN'T FIGHTING?!"

There was silence for a few heartbeats, before Rowanpaw padded up to Honeyfall.

"An AirClan warrior found her in the bushes whilst Robinflight was treating another cat. He snapped her neck and tore up the supplies just before they surrendered." Rowanpaw spoke quietly and calmly to the distressed she-cat.

Moonkit wondered why Honeyfall was listening to him, before she remembered that Redpaw and Rowanpaw had been littermates.

Robinflight looked up from fixing cobwebs onto Heatherpool's shoulder, "Redpaw was dead before I got back to the bush. I'm sorry Honeyfall, but she walks with StarClan now."

The golden she-cat let out a long, low wail of grief and pushed her nose into the dead apprentice's fur. Rowanpaw followed suit, pressing himself into his mother's side.

A dark brown tom that Moonkit recognised as Darktail pushed through the crowds and lay next to Honeyfall, murmuring soothing words into her remembered that Darktail was her mate.

Longstar watched them for a moment, before continuing. "We met the AirClan cats at the border and told them to remark the scent line where it should be. They refused, saying that they must have the extra territory to feed their Clan. We fought them and won and regained the territory, but Redpaw's life was lost. We must sit vigil for her tonight." Longstar padded up to the dead apprentice and lowered his head towards her.

Moonkit looked sideways at Sunpaw, a helpless look in her eyes. He met her gaze and pressed his side against her's, not saying anything. Then he padded away, leaving Moonkit on her own.

She spotted her brother by the entrance of the nursery, his blue eyes glazed over with grief. She padded over slowly and sat next to him, her pelt pressed against his.

"It's so sad," Shadowkit meowed, his voice hollow with sadness.

"I know," Moonkit meowed, trying to be supportive but failing as her voice cracked, "We just have to... move on."

She tried to pull herself together, for Shadowkit's sake, but she couldn't. She was terrified, what if that happened to her?

Poppycloud padded over to them, her green eyes sad. Moonkit ran over and meowed, "Why did this happen?! Why did StarClan kill Redpaw?!"

Poppycloud gently flicked her tail over her daughter's mouth, "StarClan didn't kill her, it was just Redpaw's time to leave. I'm sorry that you had to see that."

Moonkit sighed, unhappily. "I wish... I wish could have done something to help..." she whispered.

Poppycloud shook her head. "No-one could have helped her, but you can help Robinflight treat the injured warriors."

Moonkit's ears perked up, "How?"

"Go over and ask if you can help her," Poppycloud leant down and whispered in her ear, "she looks like she's got her paws full."

Moonkit looked around her mother. Robinflight was dashing around, jaws full of herbs, treating the warriors. Without an apprentice, Robinflight was having to do everything.

"Okay." Moonkit got up and padded over to the brown and white tabby.

She approached shyly as the Medicine Cat leant over Volefoot.

"Can I help?" she meowed quietly, scuffing her paws in the dirt nervously.

Robinflight turned to look at her, a slightly flustered expression in her green eyes.

"Of course!" The tabby she-cat surveyed the clearing. "Rowanpaw needs his ears fixing; Sunpaw needs his scratches treating; Redpaw's body needs preparing; Longstar, Featherdawn and Redstripe have been treated; Heatherpool is already in my den and I'm sorting out Volefoot." Robinflight murmured, half to herself. "Could you tell Sunpaw and Rowanpaw to go into my den and wait for me? Then could you grab some marigold from by the little pool in my den? It's a yellow flower."

Moonkit nodded, the information swirling around her brain, so much to remember!

She bounded over to where Sunpaw was quietly talking to a grey tom, their heads close so they didn't disturb the vigil.

"Sunpaw," she meowed, "Robinflight wants to see you in her den."

The golden tom nodded, "Thanks Moonkit."

He turned and bounded in the direction of Medicine Den.

Moonkit padded up to Rowanpaw. He had his nose pressed into his sister's fur and his eyes shut. Blood from his ear still trickled down his face.

"Rowanpaw," she nudged him gently, "Robinflight wants to check your ear."

The normally bossy apprentice looked up at her blankly and then heaved himself to his paws. He started to trudge towards the Medicine Den, dragging his paws as if they were made of stone.

Moonkit bounded ahead of him and shouldered into the den first.

It was gloomy and smelt of herbs inside. The walls were made of woven branches and the roof was a large holly bush. It was roomy and a little stream fed a pool by one of the walls, filling the den with a pleasant gurgling sound. Heatherpool was lying in a nest across from the pool, unconscious or asleep. Sunpaw was standing by the pool, slightly awkwardly.

"Hi Moonkit." he meowed.

"Hey." She meowed back, padding up to the pool and finding the marigold.

She carefully placed a bit of marigold in front of Sunpaw as Rowanpaw padded into the den. He stood beside Sunpaw and Moonkit placed marigold in front of him.

"Do we have to eat this?" Rowanpaw pulled a face, some of his usual spark returning.

Moonkit shrugged, "Not sure."

She sat beside the pool and drank, waiting for Robinflight.

A few heartbeats later, the Medicine Cat walked into the den.

"Well done, Moonkit," she meowed, checking that she'd got the right herbs, "Whilst I treat Sunpaw and Rowanpaw, I want you to go into the little adjoining den over there and find me some mint and rosemary. They're both nicer smelling than the rest of the herbs, the mint is darkish green, has a smooth surface and a slightly jagged edge and the rosemary is on a stick with little, thin green leaves coming off it. They're both near the entrance of the den."

Moonkit nodded and looked for the little den. She spotted a small gap by Heatherpool's nest and squeezed through it.

The herb den was more cramped, mustier and gloomier than the other den. It was made of stone and Moonkit realised that it must be a cave in the stone walls that surrounded the FireClan camp. There were little cracks in the walls, filled with fragrant herbs.

She looked at the herbs nearest the mouth of the den, tasting their scents carefully.

She found a cleft with some sharp, but nice smelling herbs and pulled them out. Moonkit's eyes had adjusted enough to make out that the herbs were darkish green and had jagged edges. She felt them carefully, smooth! She had found the mint!

Pleased with herself, she pawed out a few of the leaves and placed them near the entrance. She then turned to look for the rosemary.

After a few heartbeats, she found some long sticks with the little, pointy leaves on them.

Feeling very proud, Moonkit grabbed the mint and rosemary and slipped out of the den.

Robinflight was carefully applying marigold to Sunpaw's shoulders, making him wince.

She turned when she heard Moonkit. "Well done!" she congratulated her, warmly. The tabby squeezed the last of the juice onto Sunpaw, "You can go now, Sunpaw. Try not to rub any of the marigold off!"

Sunpaw flexed his shoulders, experimentally. "Thanks Robinflight, see you later, Moonkit!"

The golden tom whisked out of the den.

Robinflight turned and sniffed at the herbs by Moonkit's paws, "Excellent! You have a good nose for herbs, Moonkit!"

Moonkit grew hot under her pelt and squirmed at the praise of an older cat.

"I've got to see to Heatherpool," Robinflight continued, briskly. "Then I must prepare Redpaw's body for the vigil." The she-cat's voice grew soft and her eyes sad. "You can go, Moonkit."

Moonkit dipped her head to Robinflight and padded out of the den.

Goldenfall and Darktail were still crouched around Redpaw's body in the centre of the clearing, along with a few other cats. Rowanpaw padded over from the edge of the clearing and lay next to his mother again. She barely acknowledged him.

Moonkit wanted to go over and say a few words, but she had barely known Redpaw and probably wasn't allowed to anyway.

Moonkit padded towards the nursery, feeling happy, but guilty. She had really enjoyed helping Robinflight, but felt guilty for possibly wanting to become a Medicine Cat apprentice. What would Redpaw say? Would Robinflight not want to take her on only three moons after Redpaw's death?


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Another long one! Reviewers get hugs and kisses off Moonkit! (Sort of...not really...in your imagination!)

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"WHAT?!" Shadowkit screeched, but ended up coughing.

"I said," Robinflight meowed, patiently, "You have to stay in today because you have a nasty cough. If it's better tomorrow, you can play tomorrow."

"I don't-" Shadowkit started to say, but ending up coughing again.

Robinflight pushed some herbs towards him with one paw. "Eat this tansy and you'll feel a lot better."

Moonkit watched with interest. It had been a moon since the battle that lead to Redpaw's death, and AirClan hadn't invaded again. It was only two moons until Moonkit would be apprenticed, and she wanted to be a Medicine Cat apprentice more than ever.

She observed the tansy carefully before Shadowkit ate it, trying to remember it's yellow, round leaves and sweet scent.

"Tell me if it gets worse or if Moonkit starts coughing." Robinflight meowed to Poppycloud before padding out of the den.

"You can go outside and play, Moonkit." Poppycloud meowed, a hint of a sigh in her voice.

Moonkit realised that she'd have to stay in all day too, to make sure that Shadowkit didn't sneak out. She felt guilty about going out, but she'd explode if she didn't!

"Thanks!" Moonkit reached up to touch noses with her mother before running outside.

She spotted Applekit, Yellowkit and Tigerkit playing with a moss ball, shrieking happily. She sighed, _I guess I'll have to play with them_. She started to drag her paws over to the other kits, when she heard her name being called.

"Moonkit!" Redstripe called from where he was lying in the shade of a tree.

Moonkit's ears pricked up and she trotted across the sun-baked clearing happily. Even though it was only the start of greenleaf, it was already roasting.

Redstripe sat up as she approached, "Where's Shadowkit?"

"He's got a cough," Moonkit meowed, "Robinflight said that he has to stay in ALL day!"

Redstripe's ears twitched in amusement, "That's a shame. Now, I want to talk to you about when you get apprenticed."

Moonkit sat down, slightly awkwardly. "I umm... I er... Don't want to... Be a warrior..." she mumbled to he paws, scared of what her father would think of her. She chanced a glance up at him, shocked to see that he didn't look angry.

"So... You want to be a Medicine Cat?" Redstripe asked gently, seeing how embarassed Moonkit was.

"Yeah," Moonkit heaved a sigh of relief. She hadn't even told Poppycloud yet and was glad to have got it off her chest.

"That's wonderful!" Redstripe meowed happily.

Moonkit looked up in confusion. "It is?"

"Of course!" Redstripe purred, "My little kit's going to be in charge of looking after the whole Clan! I'm so proud of you!"

Moonkit purred too, relieved and very pleased with her father's reaction. Then her spirits fell, "What if Robinflight doesn't want an apprentice so soon after Redpaw?"

"She will," Redstripe meowed, "Robinflight will see Redpaw in StarClan, so she won't miss her as much as we do. She'll be glad to have you as an apprentice!"

Moonkit puffed out her chest, feeling happier than she had in days.

Redstripe opened his jaws to say something else when Moonkit heard a call from across the clearing.

"Redstripe!" A black tom shouted, flicking his white tail backwards and forwards.

Redstripe heaved himself to his paws. "You should ask Robinflight in about a moon about becoming her apprentice; I'm sure that she'll say yes!"

Redstripe touched his nose against Moonkit's gently and bounded across the clearing to the other tom. Moonkit sat down and mulled over their conversation, she was so happy to have her father on her side!

"Moonkit!" Poppycloud called from the nursery, her tortoiseshell head poking out of the entrance, "Come here!"

Moonkit heaved a sigh of annoyance and ran over to her mother.

"Have you been coughing?" her mother looked her over closely and smelt her breath for infection.

Moonkit jerked her head away, "No! I'm fine, Poppycloud!"

"Good," her mother looked satisfied. "What have you been doing?"

"Talking to Redstripe!"

"What have you been talking about?"

"My apprenticeship."

"And?"

Moonkit hesitated, "I want to be a Medicine Cat."

Poppycloud looked slightly shocked for a moment, before regaining her normal composure, "Really?! That's wonderful news!"

Moonkit perked up, "Really?"

"Yes!" her mother purred, "You'll make a great Medicine Cat!"

"Redstripe says that I should talk to Robinflight in a moon about it," Moonkit meowed.

Poppycloud nodded, "Thats a wise idea. Okay, you can go and play now."

Moonkit purred, then stopped. "Don't tell Shadowkit, I want to tell him."

The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded, "Of course."

She licked Moonkit's cheek and retreated into the nursery.

"Moonkit!" Applekit called, "Come and play!"

Moonkit sighed, hooray for me.

She padded over slowly, hoping that some other cat would call her over. Unfortunately, StarClan was not smiling upon her today.

"Catch Moonkit!" Tigerkit called when she was close enough.

The little tabby tom grabbed the moss ball and hurled it her. Moonkit stretched out one paw and caught it neatly in her claws. She then flung it to Applekit, who shrieked in delight. Moonkit rolled her eyes, she'd never understood the obsession that these kits had with moss ball.

Applekit raised her paw to throw the moss ball again, when she stopped and squealed happily. The pale brown and white she-cat dropped the moss ball and changed at something behind Moonkit, Tigerkit and Yellowkit following. Moonkit turned to see what it was.

A grey she-cat emerged from the Elder's Den, who Moonkit recognised as Birchleaf, and sat in a patch of sunlight.

Wrenwing's kits charged at the elder, chanting. "Birchleaf! Birchleaf! Birchleaf!"

Birchleaf looked up in shock as Applekit tumbled into her flank.

"Sorry!" Applekit squeaked, stepping back sheepishly to stand by her siblings.

Birchleaf purred, her green eyes twinkling in amusement. "That's alright, my little one! Now, what do you want from an old she-cat?"

"A story!" Yellowkit piped up, her brown fur bristling slightly in excitement.

"Yeah!" Tigerkit added, "The one where FireClan beats up WaterClan!"

"No!" Applekit meowed, "The one where FireClan and EarthClan fight the dogs!"

"No," Tigerkit said, turning to his sister, "WATERCLAN!"

"DOGS!"

"Kits!" Birchleaf cried over the arguing kits, stopping them instantly, "I'll tell you a NEW story, okay?"

Tigerkit sat down sulkily, "Fine."

Birchleaf looked around the clearing and spotted Moonkit sitting on her own, watching them. Moonkit tried to avert her gaze quickly, to look less lonely. She turned to look at the thorn tunnel and pretended to be watching out for a returning patrol.

"Moonkit!" Birchleaf called, "Do you want to listen?"

Moonkit got up gratefully and trotted over. She sat down in front of the elder and neatly wrapped her tail around her paws, just in the sunshine.

"Right," Birchleaf meowed, "I'm going to tell you about the time that the twolegs came to FireClan."

Tigerkit's jaw dropped. "No way..." he breathed.

"Yes way!" Birchleaf meowed, winking at him. "Now, it was a peaceful Newleaf..."

Moonkit lay down as she listened and closed her eyes. She may almost be an apprentice, but she still loved stories!


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This one's slightly shorter, but I think that the next one is quite long. I haven't got word count until I upload because I write on my iPod!

Also, I went out today so I might be slightly behind with uploading chapters because I haven't had chance to write. I will try to keep it at a chapter a day though :)

Remember to review!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Please!" Shadowkit pleaded, his blue eyes round and appealing.

"No," Poppycloud meowed, firmly. The tortoiseshell she-cat didn't even look up from her mouse.

Moonkit rolled her eyes and bit into her sundown meal, a shrew. The sun was just starting to set and the camp was peaceful.

Shadowkit had asked to go out on a patrol everyday for the past half moon, and the answer had always been no.

"My strategy," Shadowkit had told her, "is to ask loads, so then she'll get bored and let me go!"

So far it hadn't worked, but Moonkit could tell that he was determined. Truthfully, she wanted to start apprentice work too. Moonkit hadn't asked Robinflight yet, but she was going to soon. She just had build up the courage.

"Look," Shadowkit padded over to Moonkit, nudging her with his head. "Moonkit wants to go too!"

Moonkit winced as her mother narrowed her eyes. She still hasn't told Shadowkit that she wanted to be a medicine cat. She willed Poppycloud to say nothing.

To her relief, Poppycloud just shrugged. "I'm not bothered whether Moonkit wants to go or not. You're not 6 moons old yet, so your not allowed out of camp. Rules are rules, Shadowkit."

Shadowkit sat down grumpily with a loud thud. "Why?! We're 5 and a half moons, we'll be apprentices soon!"

Poppycloud looked at Shadowkit sternly, "No means no, so you can stop pestering me because you know what the answer is going to be!"

Shadowkit lay down and put his head between his paws sulkily with a loud HMMPF. Poppycloud twitched her whiskers whilst Moonkit stifled an amused purr.

Moonkit finished her shrew and got up. "Can we play now, Poppycloud?"

Her mother opened her mouth to reply, when she was interrupted by a loud yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Leader Rock for a Clan meeting!" Longstar stood at the top of Leader Rock, his tabby head outlined against the blue sky.

"Go to the nursery," Poppycloud shoved Moonkut and Shadowkit towards the nursery with her nose. The tortoiseshell she-cat hurried over to sit beside Squirrel-leap and Thrushwing, turning when Thrushwing whispered something in her ear.

Wrenwing emerged from the nursery, Applekit, Tigerkit and Yellowkit frolicking around her paws.

"Moonkit! Shadowkit!" she called, beckoning then with her tail.

Moonkit sighed and ran over to the queen, Shadowkit following more slowly.

Moonkit sat down next to Applekit and looked up at Longstar.

"We've put up with WaterClan's prey stealing for too long," Longstar meowed once everyone had settled. "It's time to make them pay!"

The gathered cats yowled their approval.

"What prey stealing?" Moonkit asked, quietly.

"Shh!" Wrenwing's hissed, not taking her eyes off Longstar.

"When do we attack?" a brown tom named Mouspelt meowed.

"Tonight!" Longstar unsheathed his claws and scraped them against the rock.

The assembled cats' eyes gleamed in their hunger for battle.

"Are we attacking the camp?" a black tom with a white tail meowed.

"Yes, Flashfur," Longstar meowed, "We will send in a patrol to attack, and then a second patrol will join. We will fight until Troutstar admits to stealing our prey!

"I will lead Featherdawn, Squirrel-leap, Thrushwing, Flashfur and Sunpaw in the first patrol. Redstripe will lead Kestrelwing, Mousepelt, Heatherpool, Darktail and Honeyfall in the second patrol!"

"What?!" Rowanpaw called, indignantly, "Why do I have to stay?!"

"You and Volefoot will guard camp whilst we are away," Longstar gave him a stern look, "You are responsible for the elders, kits and queens."

Rowanpaw sighed, "Fine!"

Longstar sighed. "Assemble by the thorn barrier at moonhigh, we will leave for WaterClan camp then!"

The tabby tom leapt lightly down from the rock and padded over to his mate, Thrushwing.

Shadowkit turned to Moonkit, excitedly: "Isn't this cool?! We're finally going to show WaterClan who's boss!"

"Yeah..." Moonkit replied, vaguely, "Really cool..."

Moonkit was worried for her Clanmates, what if they were outnumbered by WaterClan's warriors?

She pushed her dark thoughts away; FireClan is the strongest Clan of all, they could win!

Poppycloud rose and padded over to Shadowkit and Moonkit. "You won't be awake at moonhigh, so say good luck to your father now."

Moonkit nodded, and ran over to her father who was talking to Heatherpool and Darktail. Shadowkit bounded after her, barging her out of the way to get their first.

"Good luck, Redstripe!" Shadowkit meowed as Moonkit pulled up beside him.

Redstripe turned to look at his kits, pride glinting in his eyes. "Thank you, I will fight hard to give FireClan justice!"

Moonkit nodded, hanging off his every word. "We know you will!"

"Come on, Moonkit. Let's wish Sunpaw luck!" Shadowkit darted across the clearing before she had chance to reply.

Moonkit prepared to run after him when Redstripe halted her quietly. She turned back to look at him.

"Have you asked Robinflight yet?" he murmured, knowing that she didn't want Shadowkit to know yet.

Moonkit looked over at her brother, who was happily chattering away to Sunpaw. "No, not yet."

"You should ask her soon," he meowed, "or someone else might get their first."

Moonkit nodded, "I know."

Redstripe touched his nose to her's, purring. "I'm so proud of you and Shadowkit. I'd fight every badger under StarClan for you and your mother."

Moonkit brushed her cheek against his. "I know."


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Moonkit awoke with a start. She lay in her nest, gasping. She had had a terrible nightmare. Poppycloud and Shadowkit were still asleep, even though it was dawn. Moonkit decided not to disturb them and slipped out of the nursery.

Volefoot and Rowanpaw were still on guard so the battle patrols must not have been back yet. Moonkit's stomach churned with anxiety, what had happened to them?

Poppycloud emerged from the nursery next, stretching her long legs and yawning. She looked around worriedly until she spotted Moonkit.

"Don't go out of the nursery without my permission!" she scolded Moonkit, padding up to stand beside her. "I didn't know where you were!"

"Sorry," Moonkit meowed, "It's just that the battle patrol aren't back yet."

Poppycloud looked around, realising that Moonkit was right. Her green eyes suddenly grew wide with fear.

"They SHOULD be back by now..." Poppycloud murmured, her voice quivering.

Moonkit pressed against her, trembling. Her mother was usually cool, calm and collected. To see her so frightened was terrifying for Moonkit.

Poppycloud looked down at her, "It's fine, Moonkit. They've probably had to negotiate with Troutstar or walk slowly because they're injured or..." the tortoiseshell's voice trailed off. She sounds like she was trying to convince herself, rather than Moonkit.

Moonkit nodded and realised that she was hungry.

"Can I eat, Poppucloud?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Her mother looked over at the freshkill pile, "Yes. Yes of course you can." Her voice was relieved.

Moonkit scampered over to the small pile of prey. There had been no hunting patrols since just after sundown, and there was only a sparrow and a mouse left.

Moonkit pulled out the mouse, dragged it over to a soft patch of grass and called Poppycloud to join her.

They ate the mouse in small, distracted bites, too nervous the eat properly. When they had finished, Poppycloud got up, mumbling something about checking on Shadowkit.

Moonkit waited on her own in the soft grass. The sun was just coming out, peeking over the high canopy of the forest. Moonkit closed her eyes in the weak warmth, feeling full and satisfied.

Her eyes flew open as cats started coming into camp, some running and some walking. Many cats were having to be supported by others. Robinflight ran towards her den, calling: "Bring him in here!"

Moonkit looked to see who she meant when she saw her father.

Redstripe was lying across Featherdawn and Darktail's shoulders, looking like a dead body. His neck was pumping out blood and his body looked like one big scratch.

Moonkit heard a wail and realised that her mother had seen Redstripe.

Featherdawn and Darktail ducked into the medicine den, with Poppycloud following. Moonkit hesitated, wondering whether to fetch her brother.

Moonkit ran into the medicine den, alone.

Featherdawn and Darktail carefully placed Redstripe onto a hastily prepared nest and padded out, even though they had wounds of their own. Moonkit guessed that the rest of the Clan had to wait.

Poppycloud leant over her mate, whispering words of comfort.

Robinflight slipped out of the herb den and bounded over. She gently shouldered Poppycloud out of the way and started bandaging up Redstripe's throat. Moonkit watched carefully as she firstly licked the wound, to clean it up. Then she pressed cobwebs against it, applied a poultice of what smelt like marigold and some other herbs and bandaged it firmly with more cobwebs. To Moonkit's dismay, it was quickly stained with blood as it soaked through.

Robinflight sat back on her haunches, defeated.

"I'm sorry," she meowed, sadly, "He's in the paws of StarClan now."

"What?!" Poppycloud snapped, "You're a medicine cat! Give him more treatment! HELP HIM!"

"I can't," Robinflight's voice was hollow, "I've given him all I can. Only StarClan can decide his fate."

Moonkit padded forwards and dropped onto her stomach, watching her father, willing him to keep fighting.

Redstripe opened his eyes slowly and coughed. "Poppycloud?"

"Redstripe!" Poppycloud leant down and licked his cheek.

"Look..." Redstripe coughed again, "Look after our kits..."

"What?" Poppycloud meowed, her voice panicked, "No Redstripe! Stay with me!"

"Goodbye," Redstripe's voice was so quiet that Moonkit strained to hear him, "I love you all."

The deputy's eyes closed and his breathing slowed to a halt.

"NO!" Poppycloud screeched, "Redstripe, don't leave me!"

Robinflight laid her tail over Poppycloud's shoulders. "I'm so sorry."

Poppycloud let out a low moan of grief and fell to the floor.

Moonkit padded over to her mother. "Poppycloud?"

The tortoiseshell raised her head and looked at her blankly. The dead look in her eyes frightened Moonkit.

Robinflight gently steered Moonkit out of the medicine den. "I'm sorry Moonkit."

The tabby she-cat ducked back inside. She emerged a few heartbeats later, dragging Redstripe's body. Poppycloud followed, her eyes glazed and tail dragging on the dusty ground.

Shadowkit was sitting outside the nursery, next to Wrenwing. His blue eyes went wide with horror as he spotted his father. Moonkit watched his murmur something to Wrenwing. The pale brown she-cat nodded solemly and Shadowkit padded over slowly.

Robinflight laid Redstripe's body in the centre of the clearing and started rubbing herbs on it, to hide the scent of death.

Moonkit wandered over slowly, wondering if it was all a terrible dream. She felt numb, the loss of her father pounding inside her.

Poppycloud slumped down and buried her nose into her mate's fur, murmuring to herself. Shadowkit followed suit, pressing into his mother's side.

Moonkit went to do the same, before remembering something. She had to do it now, for Redstripe.

Moonkit padded into the medicine den again and spotted Robinflight sorting herbs for the other wounded warriors.

"I want to be your apprentice." Moonkit meowed loudly, before she could change her mind.

Robinflight looked up in shock, "Moonkit? Are you sure?"

Moonkit nodded, confident that this was what she wanted. She had to make Redstripe proud!

"You know that this means that you'll never have a mate or kits? That you'll always be apart from your friends? That you'll someday be responsible for your whole Clan?"

Moonkit nodded again.

Robinflight purred. "I'll speak to Longstar as soon as possible then! Normally, I'd ask for help now, but you should mourn your father."

Moonkit nodded again, "Thank you, Robinflight."

She turned and slipped out of the den, in a brief moment of pure happiness, _I'm going to be a medicine cat!_

Then, she spotted Redstripe's body and everything came rushing back like a waterfall, crushing her elation.

Moonkit padded over and thrusted her nose into Redstripe's cold fur.

_I did it_, she thought, _I did it for you Redstripe. I'll never forget you and I'll make you so proud!_

Longstar bounded up to Leader Rock.

"FireClan," he began, solemnly, not bothering with the usual Clan call, "We lost the battle with WaterClan today. We were outnumbered and Redstripe was killed. We will mourn him, but now it is now time to appoint the new deputy."

Moonkit looked up to see who it was, Shadowkit doing the same. Poppycloud didn't even lift her head.

"I say these words before the body of Redstripe, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." Longstar meowed, he hesitated before saying, "Featherdawn will be the new deputy of FireClan."

Featherdawn let out a surprised purr and the cats started to chant her name. Moonkit could tell that she was a popular and wise choice.

"Thank you," Featherdawn dipped her head to Longstar.

"Featherdawn will sort out this morning's patrols whilst I mourn Redstripe." Longstar padded down the rocks and crouched opposite Moonkit, saying a final goodbye to his loyal deputy.

Moonkit lowered her head again and pressed her nose into Redstripe's ginger and white fur, closing her eyes slowly.

* * *

**A/N:**I KILLED REDSTRIPE :( Sorry!

I'm writing really slowly at the moment, mainly because I'm really lazy, so I may have to start posting every other day instead of everyday. Sorry about that :)

Remember, reviews are a girl's best friend!


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry that this is late, I didn't get chance to upload yesterday! It's quite short but, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"Shadowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Longstar meowed, looking down at Shadowkit.

Shadowkit's fur had been neatly groomed for the occasion and his blue eyes gleamed. Moonkit turned to lick her shoulder as a stray piece of fur stuck up.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw.

"Thrushwing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudpool, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and fearless. You will be the mentor of Shadowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Thrushwing got up and gracefully bounded over to Shadowpaw. The pale brown she-cat leant down and touched noses with her apprentice, before guiding him to the edge of the circle, leaving Moonkit on her own.

Before the cats could chant Shadowpaw's name, Robinflight emerged from the shadow of Leader Rock and meowed, "I too would like to take on an apprentice."

Moonkit almost shook with excitement, _this is it!_

"Cats of FireClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. I mourn Redpaw greatly, but it's time I took on a new apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown enthusiasm and skills in medicine. Your next medicine cat will be Moonpaw." Robinflight continued, looking at Moonpaw.

A few surprised murmurs came from the circle of cats, but most looked satisfied.

"Moonpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Robinflight?" Longstar meowed.

"I do." Moonpaw's voice shook so much, it was a wonder that Longstar had heard her.

"Then at the half-moon, you must go to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Robinflight meowed, warmly.

"The good wishes of all FireClan will go with you." Longstar added.

Moonpaw nodded and scampered over to Robinflight to touch noses with her.

"Shadowpaw! Moonpaw!" Poppycloud started the chant, her eyes shining with pride.

The rest of the Clan joined in. Moonpaw closed her eyes and let the sound of her new name wash over her. She quickly opened her eyes when she felt a claw stab her in the shoulder. She turned to see Shadowpaw standing next to her, eyes blazing and looking furious.

"You never told me that you were going to be a medicine cat!" he hissed.

Moonpaw gulped. She had forgotten.

"I'm sorry," she began, "I-"

"I wanted to go patrolling together!" Shadowpaw's voice rose to a wail, "I wanted us to catch prey together, race through the forest together and climb trees together!"

"I'm sorry," Moonpaw said again, wrapping her tail around his shoulders, "but that would never have made me happy. This is my destiny, Shadowpaw, it's the way it's meant to be."

Shadowpaw nodded, his head bowed, breaking Moonpaw's heart.

Sunpaw and Rowanpaw padded over, breaking the slightly awkward moment.

"Congratulations!" Sunpaw meowed warmly.

"Thanks!" Shadowpaw perked up, "I can patrol with you now!"

Rowanpaw cast Moonpaw a glance, "Why would you want to be a medicine cat?"

Moonpaw opened her mouth to give a sharp retort when Poppycloud bounded over, "I'm so proud of you two!" Her voice went quiet and sad, "I wish that Redstripe was here..."

Moonpaw's heart broke a little more at the memory of her father. Her mother hadn't been to same since his death, and Moonpaw missed him more than she could ever say.

Robinflight and Thrushwing padded over from Longstar to the family.

"Come on Shadowpaw, it's time to explore the territory!" Thrushwing meowed, sensing the slight tension.

Shadowpaw got up immediately.

"Good luck, Moonpaw!" he meowed, the sadness gone from his voice. He brushed his cheek against hers and bounded off to his mentor, leaving Moonpaw feeling a lot happier about her decision.

Poppycloud padded after them, then veered of to speak to Featherdawn, who was sorting out the patrols.

"We're going to learn about herbs!" Robinflight meowed, breaking Moonpaw from her trance, "Come on!"

The pale brown and white tabby turned and padded across camp. She slipped into her den. Moonpaw followed eagerly, realising that it was her den too now. She wouldn't sleep with Shadowpaw, Sunpaw and Rowanpaw in the apprentice's den, she'd be with Robinflight and any sick cats from now on.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Moonpaw slipped in after her.

As ever, it was gloomy inside. The floor was neatly swept of herbs and there was a pile of moss by the pool. By the pool, two nests were made up of soft looking moss and bracken. Moonpaw guessed that they were her's and Robinflight's. A few scraps of moss were left where the nest that her father had died in remained. Moonpaw felt her heart contract and a flood of emotion as she remembered the blood pouring out of his neck and his dying words to Poppycloud. She closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter won't be until the day after tomorrow I don't think. Sorry, but I'm dead busy at the moment! :(


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry for not posting for ages! I've been really busy and lazy, so I didn't write anything for weeks! I'll try and post more regularly in future! And... I might want to write more if people review... HINT! HINT!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Moonpaw awoke to sunlight breaking through the brambles hanging down in the entrance of the medicine den. It was a little after dawn, and the camp was quiet. She opened her jaws wide in a long yawn and stretched lazily.

It had been three sunrises since her apprenticeship and she hadn't been to the Moonstone yet, the half-moon was a couple of nights away, but she was already learning to care for her Clan. There was so much to learn!

Moonpaw looked over to see if Robinflight was awake, but her mentor was sound asleep, twitching one paw slightly and sticking her tongue out. Moonpaw stifled a purr of laughter and began to wash herself.

She was just twisting around to wash her snowy white shoulders when she heard a cat push through the entrance of the den. Moonpaw parted her jaws, _Kestrelwing_.

She hopped neatly out of her nest and padded over to greet him.

The brown and black tom with holding one forepaw close to his chest and his face was slightly pained.

"How can I help you, Kestrelwing?" Moonpaw meowed cheerfully, eyeing his obviously injured paw.

"I stepped on a thorn on the dawn patrol," the tom extended his paw towards her, "Can you fix it, or do you need Robinflight?"

"I can do it." Moonpaw meowed, closing her eyes as she tried to remember what her mentor had done when Mousepelt had come in with the same problem.

"You give it a good lick, to make it easier to pull out," Robinflight had told her, "then you grasp it in your jaws and tug it out."

The brown and white tabby had effortlessly pulled out the thorn and spat it out.

"Then you chew up some marigold and apply a thin layer," Robinflight had told her, "and tell your patient to stay off that paw for a little while and to come back if it started hurting again."

Moonpaw opened her eyes, _I can do this!_

She padded towards Kestrelwing and gently licked around the thorn. Once it was clean she gently fastened her jaws around the thorn. Her teeth scraped Kestrelwing's pad and he winced and tried to bring his paw back.

"Sorry!" Moonpaw squeaked, but she didn't let go of his paw. She was determined to do this on her own.

She tried again, being more careful, and grasped the thorn a little higher. When she was sure that she has it, she tugged. The thorn slid out smoothly and Kestrelwing snatched his paw back was a hiss. Moonpaw spat it to the side of the den and turned back to the warrior.

Blood was welling up where the thorn had been and Kestrelwing was shaking it madly, a if it would get rid of the pain. Moonpaw winced, but remembered that Mousepelt had felt the pain too, so it should be alright.

"Give that a good lick whilst I fetch some marigold," Moonpaw instructed the tom before swinging around and heading for the little herb den.

She slipped through the little crack that was the entrance and breathed in the sweet scent of herbs. The marigold was in the first little cleft in the stone wall.

"It is one the most commonly used herbs," Robinflight had told her, the day before, "so I keep it closest, in case I need to get it quickly."

Moonpaw reached up and scooped down a leaf or two down, before backing out of the den.

Robinflight was leaning over Kestrelwing's paw, examining it closely. Moonpaw guessed that her mentor had woken up when she was collecting the marigold.

Robinflight turned when Moonpaw padded up beside her and carefully placed the herbs onto the dusty floor.

"Well done, Moonpaw," the tabby she-cat meowed warmly, "the wound looks clean where you pulled the thorn out and you've collected the right herb!"

Moonpaw nudged the marigold towards her. "Here you go."

Robinflight stepped back, shaking her head. "No, YOU do it."

Moonpaw nodded and picked up one of the leaves in her jaws. Conscious of Robinflight and Kestrelwing's watchful gazes, she chewed it up and spat it onto Kestrelwing's paw. She smoothed the poultice out evenly over the wound and stepped back.

"Stay off that paw until the juice has sunk in," Moonpaw meowed, whilst Robinflight stepped forwards to check it.

"Great work, Moonpaw. Come back if it starts hurting again. If not, you should be able to walk properly soon." Robinflight added to Kestrelwing.

"Thanks Moonpaw!" Kestrelwing meowed, before hopping awkwardly out of the den.

"Did I do well?" Moonpaw asked anxiously.

"Yes!" Robinflight meowed, her gaze warm, "Well done for handling it on your own, it was very mature."

Moonpaw puffed out her chest slightly, pleased with the praise. "What are we doing today?"

"Herb gathering," Robinflight's green eyes gleamed in the slightly gloomy den, "We're low on marigold, juniper berries, thyme, catmint, cobwebs and coltsfoot. So we'll spend today stocking up!"

Moonpaw nodded, going over the list carefully.

"We'll start with cobwebs, because they're easy to find," Robinflight meowed, "but first, you can eat. Go and grab something from the freshkill pile whilst I tidy up this marigold."

Moonpaw nodded and padded out of the den.

The camp was quite busy, and Featherdawn was sorting out patrols beneath Leader Rock.

The freshkill pile consisted of a sparrow and two mice. Moonpaw grabbed a mouse and settled down by the medicine den to eat.

Robinflight bounded out a few heartbeats later, and took the other mouse for herself. She joined Moonpaw and they ate in silence.

When they had both finished, they rose and headed out of camp.

"Where do we get cobwebs?" Moonpaw asked, once they were through the thorn barrier.

"There is a tree nearby called Hollow Tree that's full of them," Robinflight meowed, breaking into a run, "It's near the training hollow."

Moonpaw nodded and began to run too, matching her mentor's long, graceful strides.

They reached the training hollow quickly and slowed to a brisk walk. Moonpaw spotted her brother and Sunpaw practising battle moves, whilst their mentors watched. She raised her tail in greeting and Shadowpaw responded with a friendly wave of his tail.

Shadowpaw hadn't been as close to Moonpaw since their apprentice ceremonies when he realised that Moonpaw wanted to be a medicine cat, but he was getting better. She had to encourage him, but they ate together and shared tongues more often than not. Being her only brother, Moonpaw was determined to mend their relationship.

Robinflight stopped by a tall tree and turned to Moonpaw.

It was a dead oak tree, so tall that Moonpaw struggled to see the top. The inside was hollow and smelt of rotting wood, but it was also covered in a thick layer of cobwebs.

"I let it build up for about a moon," Robinflight explained as she began to gather the cobwebs, "Then I collect it! You have to be careful not to break it, I need long pieces."

Moonpaw nodded and reached inside. She carefully began to break off the edges and roll it up loosely.

Suddenly, a huge black spider ran up her foreleg. She screeched and shook it off, shaking. Robinflight's shoulders shook with laughter as she watched her apprentice fend of the creature. Moonpaw huffed, in a good natured way, and carried on collecting the cobwebs.

When there was only a few left in the tree, Robinflight meowed, "Let's take this back to camp."

"What about the other herbs?" Moonpaw meowed, gathering some of her bundles under her chin like Robinflight had showed her the other day.

"We'll come back out for them when we've put these away." Robinflight replied, before grabbing a bundle in her jaws and starting back towards camp.

The pace was a lot slower than before, with the cobwebs under their chins it was a lot harder to walk properly, let alone run. When they got to the training hollow, Shadowpaw, Sunpaw, Heatherpool and Thrushwing were heading out, looking tired. Robinflight's eyes lit up and she padded over to them.

"Could you take these cobwebs back to camp with you?" She asked, placing them at the warriors' feet, "We need to get other herbs."

"Of course," Thrushwing replied, grabbing one bundle, Heatherpool the other.

Moonpaw placed her cobwebs in front of Shadowpaw and Sunpaw. Shadowpaw lent down and grabbed a bundle before running after his mentor.

"Thanks Moonpaw," Sunpaw purred, before grabbing a bundle.

Their eyes met for a moment, before Sunpaw bounded off. Moonpaw watched him go, before giving herself a mental shake, _what are you doing?!_

She turned to see Robinflight giving her a suspicious look.

"What?" Moonpaw felt her pelt growing hot with embarassment.

Robinflight shook her head, "We'll fetch the juniper berries next!"

She ran off in the opposite direction to camp. Moonpaw followed, more slowly. She just couldn't get his warm gaze out of her head, and she felt warm and tingly inside.

_Stop it_, she told herself, _you can't think about him. He probably doesn't even like you! You're a medicine cat, stop thinking about toms!_

* * *

**A/N: **I think that I got the treatment for a thorn right, please tell me if I haven't! Also, do medicine cats have travelling herbs for travelling to the Moonstone? I know that leaders don't when they want to speak to StarClan, but I'm sure if it applies for medicine cats. Please tell me if you know!

I have created a roleplay forum for FireClan, WaterClan, AirClan and EarthClan, if anyone wants to check it out (the link is on my profile page)! Please read the rules and create a cat before roleplaying :)


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I went ahead and gave them travelling herbs, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Moonpaw paced by the thorn barrier, her pelt bristling in excitement. _I'm going to the Moonstone!_

She had been learning about the herbs and how to treat her Clanmates, but now she was going to see one of the most important parts of being a medicine cat, _I'm going to meet StarClan!_

It was just before sundown, and Robinflight had told her to eat whilst she checked on Birchleaf's joints. Moonpaw had wolfed down a small vole in heartbeats and was impatiently waiting, _come on! I want to go!_

Her mentor emerged from the elder's den and bounded into the medicine den, _what now?!_

The brown and white tabby padded out with two bundles of leaves in her jaws. She dropped one at Moonpaw's feet and the other at her own feet.

Moonpaw sniffed, but didn't recognise the herbs. "What are these?"

Robinflight sliced open the grass bindings on he own leaves, "Travelling herbs: sorrel, daisy, chamomile, and burnet. You'll need them to keep your strength up, it's a long journey."

Moonpaw nodded and sliced open her own package. She swallowed the herbs, pulling a face at the taste. EUGH!

"Right," Robinflight meowed, "Let's go!"

She slipped out of the small gap in the thorn barrier and into the forest.

"Good luck!" Poppycloud called from where she was sitting with Shadowpaw and Flashfur.

Moonpaw waved her tail in acknowledgment and bounded after her mentor.

The two she-cats broke into a run and began to run through the forest towards Fourtrees. Moonpaw recognised the route from when Robinflight had taken her around the territory.

Robinflight slowed to a walk when they reached Fourtrees and padded down the slope. The sun was setting and the StarClan warriors of Silverpelt were beginning to show. Moonpaw fizzed with excitement, _I'm meeting them soon!_

"We'll meet Greenfern, the WaterClan medicine cat, by the Great Rock and travel through AirClan territory together. Then we'll meet Bramblethorn and Smallpaw of EarthClan and Cloudflight of AirClan at the end of AirClan territory." Robinflight meowed.

Moonpaw looked around the clearing as they got nearer. "Can I come to the next gathering?"

"Oh course," Robinflight blinked, "It'll be your first one!"

Moonpaw squeaked happily and bounded down the slope ahead of her mentor.

The clearing was big with four massive trees at each edge. A huge grey rock stood by one edge, stark grey against the darkening sky, _the Great Rock_. Moonpaw parted her jaws, and tasted the stale scents of each Clan. The warm scent of her own Clan, FireClan, the fishy tang of WaterClan, the fresher scent of AirClan and the musty stench of EarthClan which Robinflight had shown her on their territory tour. No cat stood by the Great Rock, so Moonpaw guessed that Greenfern hadn't arrived yet.

Robinflight caught up with her by the Great Rock and sat down at the foot of it. "Greenfern hasn't arrived, so we'll wait here."

"Can I climb the Great Rock?!" Moonpaw asked excitedly, already bunching her muscles to spring up.

"NO!" Robinflight tugged her tail back, angrily, "Absolutely not! That rock is only for leaders, what would StarClan think?!"

Moonpaw crouched slightly, flattening her ears at the scolding. "Sorry Robinflight."

"Sit next to me and stop behaving like a kit," Robinflight tapped a spot next to her with her brown and white tail, still looking irritable.

Moonpaw slunk over and sat down with a huff. Robinflight twitched an ear, but said nothing.

They didn't have to wait long before Moonpaw spotted a cat at the top of the slope. She prodded her mentor, "Is that Greenfern?"

Robinflight looked over, "Yes it is."

She stood up as the cat bounded down to the clearing. As it got closer, Moonpaw saw that it was a slender, pale brown she-cat with kind green eyes.

The she-cat padded over to Robinflight and touched noses with her. "Sorry I'm late, Minnowkit had a cough and Silverdapple wouldn't let me leave until the kit had swallowed every herb in my supply!" Greenfern looked to Robinflight's side, at Moonpaw, "Who's this?"

"This is my new apprentice," Robinflight meowed, a hint of pride in her voice, "Moonpaw."

"Hello Moonpaw," Greenfern purred, before fluffing out her pelt. "We'd better go, it's getting late."

Moonpaw looked up and saw that the moon was just rising.

"Let's go!" Robinflight meowed and bounded up a slope that smelt strongly of AirClan.

Greenfern and Moonpaw followed, running up smoothly. When they got to the top, Robinflight veered slightly to the side.

"We keep to the border," Robinflight explained to Moonpaw, "warriors aren't allowed to harm medicine cats and we are fine to go through, but we don't want to provoke them."

The three she-cats ran lightly along the border. The scent of the AirClan border mingled with the scent of the EarthClan border, so strong that it made Moonpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust.

After a while, Moonpaw spotted three cats in the distance.

"There are Bramblethorn, Smallpaw and Cloudflight," Robinflight puffed, falling in step with Moonpaw.

Moonpaw nodded, excited to be meeting such important cats.

As they got closer, Moonpaw could make out what the cats looked like. There was a white tom with a thin frame and long legs. A stocky, brown tom stood next to him whilst a small ginger tom wound around them. Moonpaw quickened her pace.

Greenfern reached them first. "Greetings!"

Moonpaw slid to a halt next to her, Robinflight just behind.

"Who's this?" The white tom meowed, his blue eyes friendly.

"This is Moonpaw," Robinflight meowed, "she's my new apprentice."

"Hi!" The ginger tom meowed, his amber eyes sparkling in the semi-darkness, "I'm Smallpaw and this is my mentor, Bramblethorn!"

Moonpaw dipped her head, politely.

The white tom narrowed his blue eyes, "That's a bit soon after Redpaw."

"Redpaw would still be here if it wasn't for your warriors, Cloudflight," Robinflight growled, her hackles rising, "Your warriors who attack defenceless medicine cats!"

Cloudflight snapped his head around to hiss at her, "You-"

"Stop!" Bramblethorn shouldered the two cats away from each other, his stocky frame blocking their views, "We have to get to the Moonstone before moonhigh."

"Fine!" Cloudflight snapped before stalking off, his tail high.

Robinflight flattened her neck fur before following him, her paw steps short and angry.

Moonpaw followed, warily, _I thought that all medicine cats were friends!_

"They're always getting in each other's fur," a voice whispered in her ear. She whipped around to see Smallpaw. "Robinflight and Cloudflight are friends really, but they're both short tempered and stubborn!"

Moonpaw nodded, "How far away is the Moonstone?"

"Not far," Smallpaw chirped, "You can see Highstones from here!"

Moonpaw looked up. Highstones was silhouetted against the dark sky, bigger than Moonpaw could have ever imagined.

"Come on!" Moonpaw's focus snapped back to the journey at Robinflight's meow. She trotted after her mentor.

The six cats ducked under a hedge at the edge of AirClan territory. Moonpaw's eyes widened at what was on the other side.

A stretch of black stone lay ahead, straight and dangerous looking. Down the middle was a white line, so brightly white that it made her eyes ache. She stretched forwards and delicately sniffed it. It smelt horrible. She recoiled in disgust, its acrid stench clinging to the roof if her mouth.

Suddenly, a roaring filled her ears. Moonpaw looked up the stone stretch to see something hurtling towards her. Its eyes were emitting a bright yellow light and its paws were black and round.

She let out a screech and cowered in the hedge as it passed by. The wind ruffled her fur and the stench grew stronger. It was only when Robinflight pressed against her that she realised she was shaking.

"What was that?" She asked, still trembling.

Robinflight waited calmly to answer as two more of the things raced by. Moonpaw crouched even lower.

"They're monsters," Robinflight meowed, "they only stay on the Thunderpath, so you're fine here. But on the Thunderpath, they won't stop. They'll kill a cat and race off, not even stopping. You have to be _very_ careful."

Moonpaw nodded, terrified.

"Go when I say," Bramblethorn meowed to the cats.

Smallpaw pressed against Moonpaw's side, she felt him quivering slightly too.

"This is only my second time coming to Highstones," he whispered.

They waited as a few more monsters flew by until the Thunderpath was silent.

"GO!" Bramblethorn yowled and the cats leapt upwards as one and pounded across the Thunderpath.

Moonpaw had never run so fast in her life as she hurtled across the path, her feet skimming the hard stone. When they got to the other side, she collapsed in a heap.

"Are you okay?" Robinflight meowed, nudging her with her nose.

Moonpaw nodded and scrambled to her feet.

Cloudflight looked up at the sky, worriedly. "It's almost moonhigh, we must hurry!"

The cats ducked under another hedge and ran across a large field. Moonpaw kept her gaze fixed on Highstones, which had become visible again after crossing the Thunderpath.

When they reached the edge of the field, they clambered over a wooden structure and padded into a small forest. Moonpaw parted her jaws and breathed in the scent of mouse and squirrel. It smelt like home.

Robinflight padded in the lead, setting a brisk pace. Moonpaw ran to catch up.

"How much further?" She meowed, aware if her aching paws.

"Through this woodland, across another field and you're there!" She meowed back, breaking into a run.

They cleared the forest and skimmed through the field. The field was dotted with big white animals that looked like clouds on legs.

"What are they?" Moonpaw hissed to Smallpaw.

"Sheep," Smallpaw looked pleased to know something that she didn't, "they won't come near you."

They skirted around a few 'sheep' and scrambled through a low hedge.

Once through, Moonpaw realised that they were there.

Highstones loomed over her, so high that she couldn't see the top. A large cave mouth yawned before her, smelling of stone.

"Let's go," Robinflight meowed and padded into the cave.

"Is this Mothermouth?" Moonpaw hissed, following her into the gloom.

"Yes," Robinflight meowed, her voice echoing on the walls. Moonpaw could barely see her in the darkness. "Stay close, hold onto my tail."

Moonpaw gently fastened her teeth around Robinflight's tail and followed her into the darkness. She felt terror gripping her as she lost her sense of sight. All she could do was hold onto Robinflight's tail. The walls felt like they were pressing into her and she collided with Robinflight's rump more than once.

After what seemed like moons, Robinflight stopped.

"We're here," she meowed, softly.

Moonpaw padded out from behind her. It smelt fresher here, like there was a gap in the roof letting the scents of the moor wash in. She could just make out something in the gloom. It looked several tail lengths high and smooth, but she didn't know what it was. Was it the Moonstone?

The cats began to spread out around the thing, standing close to it. Moonpaw stayed slightly behind Robinflight, not sure of what to do.

The cats had their eyes fixed upwards. Moonpaw followed there gaze to see that there _was_ a gap in the roof. She could just make out a few stars.

Suddenly, a flash of light filled the cave. Moonpaw jumped back, the stone was alight!

She could see it properly now, and it was pure white. She looked up at the gap in the roof and spotted the moon. _Oh_, she thought, _so the moon makes it light up, that's why it's called the Moonstone!_

"Moonpaw," Robinflight meowed, her fur bleached white in the glow, "is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

Moonpaw almost stopped breathing, "It is."

Robinflight met her gaze, her eyes warm, "Then come forward."

Moonpaw stepped cautiously towards the Moonstone; it was so bright that it hurt her eyes.

Robinflight raised her muzzle to address the gap in the roof. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

Robinflight flicked her tail, indicating that she should touch the Moonstone.

Moonpaw hesitated, but saw that all the other medicine cats were doing it. Smallpaw gave her a reassuring nod, and touched his nose to the stone.

Moonpaw crouched down low and did the same. Immediately, she felt her eyes shutting.

_I'm going to meet StarClan!_ she thought, before she was sucked into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, you'll have to wait to find out what she dreams about! I realised that this chapter was really long without it, so stay tuned for Chapter 11!


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I decided to treat you today with another chapter! I had it written, so why not! Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Moonpaw's eyes opened moments later. She was standing in a leafy clearing. The trees around her rustled and the air carried the promise of prey. _Is this StarClan?_

"Hello?" She called, craning her neck to see if anyone was around.

"Hello Moonpaw," a calm voice said from behind her, making her jump and spin around.

A familiar cat sat before her; a white tom with ginger patches and a distinct ginger line running from nose to tail tip. His fur glittered with starlight and he smelt of starlight and cold stone, but of home at the same time.

"Redstripe!" Moonpaw gasped, running forwards and touching her nose against his, "I've missed you so much!"

Redstripe purred, rubbing his cheek against hers, "And I you."

"I'm so sorry," she murmured into his shoulder, overcome with joy and sadness.

Redstripe pulled away, "It wasn't your fault, it was meant to happen."

Moonpaw breathed in the scent of her father slowly. "Have you come to give me a message?"

Redstripe looked at her, his gaze sad. "Yes."

Then the ground opened beneath Moonpaw's paws.

"Redstripe!" She shrieked as she began to fall, "HELP!"

But she could no longer see her father, just darkness pressing in on her on all sides. She yowled out in terror, _what's going on?!_

Suddenly, cats began to form on all sides. She could make out a white she-cat giving birth, and she began to feel the pain herself. She screeched in agony, but kept falling. Then she felt a different kind of pain, an emotional pain, as if her heart were breaking. She saw a ginger tom and the white she-cat again, looking as if they were arguing. Then she felt the pain of claws sinking into her pelt. She tried to shake off whoever was scratching her, but there was no-one there. Then, all the different kinds of pain came at once. Moonpaw opened her jaws and screamed, and still she fell.

_Make it stop!_ she closed her eyes tightly, trying to bear the pain, _please just make it stop!_

"Stay strong, my little one," she heard Redstripe whisper, "You have a difficult time ahead, stay strong..."

And she was by the Moonstone again, the cold stone floor pressing against her belly. Her pelt stuck to her with sweat and her breath was coming out in short pants, forming little clouds in the air in front of her.

She scrambled backwards, away from the Moonstone.

_Have I done something wrong?!_ she thought, desperately. _Does StarClan not want me to be a medicine cat? Is that why they sent me such a terrible dream?!_

The other medicine cats were beginning to stir. Moonpaw looked up to see dawn light filtering through the gap in the roof.

Robinflight sat up and stretched slowly. Moonpaw padded over, quickly.

"Robinflight, I-" she began, her voice panicked.

"No," Robinflight cut her off, "You can't tell me what you saw. What StarClan chose to share with you is for your ears only, you can't tell me unless it was a prophecy that should be shared with Longstar."

"How will I know if it was a prophecy?" Moonpaw whispered, not wanting the other cats to overhear and think that she was stupid.

"It would have probably been in rhyme or a riddle, and promising something about the future," Robinflight meowed, starting to wash her ears.

Moonpaw thought back to the dream, it hadn't been prophecy, just pain. Maybe it was a warning?

She decided not to share it, just in case.

Once all the medicine cats had woken up, they began to pad back through the tunnel to the outside. Once out, they stopped to hunt for a little bit.

Moonpaw hung back, embarrassed. Robinflight hadn't taught her to hunt or fight yet, but she had promised to the next day.

Smallpaw dragged over a large bird, tripping over it slightly, and dropped it in front of her.

"Do you want to share?" he asked, cheerfully.

Moonpaw nodded and sank her teeth into the warm prey, gratefully. It was very feathery, but the meat underneath was nice, in an odd way.

_Definitely not as good as mice_, she thought, trying to get bits of the meat out of her teeth.

"What is it?" Moonpaw asked.

"Buzzard!" Smallpaw meowed, through a mouthful of it, "Tough to catch, but great when you get one!"

Moonpaw thought of the EarthClan territory that she had seen, rocky with only a little bit of grass. She wondered how they caught anything in such a barren landscape.

When everyone had eaten their fill, they set off for home.

Once they had said goodbye to Greenfern at Fourtrees, Moonpaw and Robinflight ran through their territory back to camp.

They got to the stone hollow just after sunhigh, hungry and exhausted.

Shadowpaw raised his head when they padded through the thorn tunnel. He bounded over immediately.

"How was it?" Shadowpaw asked excitedly. "Was it big? Did you touch it? Was it pretty?"

Moonpaw purred. Despite being bone tired, she decided to answer his questions.

"It was scary," she admitted, "A few tail-lengths high, yes I touched it and yes, it was beautiful."

Sunpaw and Rowanpaw padded over.

"What was it like?" Sunpaw asked, interest sparkling in his green eyes.

Moonpaw opened her jaws, not quite sure how to reply, before she was saved by Robinflight.

"Moonpaw!" Her mentor called across the clearing.

Moonpaw shrugged to the other apprentices before scampering over and padding into the medicine den.

"Rest," Robinflight meowed, already settled in her nest, "You can talk to the other apprentices later!"

Moonpaw nodded, remembering how exhausted she was. She padded over slowly and sank into her mossy nest. She was sound asleep in heartbeats.

* * *

**A/N: **I've got warrior names sorted out for Sunpaw and Shadowpaw, but i can't think of one for Rowanpaw! Also, Applekit, Yellowkit and Tigerkit are going to need warrior names and any future kits are going to need names. So, if you have a suggestion, post a review or send me a PM! I'd gladly include it and give you credit in the story ;) What are you waiting for?!


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry for making y'all wait for this, I couldn't get on the computer to upload it! Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Moonpaw nervously nibbled on a sparrow, keeping her gaze fixed on Longstar. She heard a snort of laughter and turned to see who it was.

Squirrel-leap, who she was sharing her sparrow with, was watching her with an amused expression on his face.

"If you keep watching Longstar like that, Thrushwing will start getting worried!" He meowed, the laughter clear in his voice.

Moonpaw checked over her shoulder to see that Longstar's mate was watching, her whiskers twitching.

Moonpaw shoved Squirrel-leap with her shoulder, "Shut up! I just want to go!"

The full moon had already risen above the trees surrounding the FireClan camp and the Gathering would start soon. Moonpaw took another distracted bite of sparrow, her first Gathering!

It had been almost a moon since she had been apprenticed and half a moon since her dream at the Moonstone. Her pelt prickled as she remembered the horrors of that night.

Poppycloud came bounding over, Shadowpaw hot on her heels. Shadowpaw looked as excited as Moonpaw felt, his blue eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Are you ready?" Poppycloud asked, her green eyes warm.

"It's going to be amazing!" Shadowpaw meowed, just as Moonpaw was about to answer. "There's going to be all the leaders and deputies and-"

"All cats going to the Gathering come here!" Longstar's yowl silenced the gentle murmuring of voice from around the camp.

Most of the cats were already by the thorn barrier. Moonpaw spotted the two elders, Birchleaf and Cloudpool, trotting over on stuff legs. Squirrel-leap finished off the sparrow and padded over to stand next to Honeyfall and Darktail. Thrushwing rose and stood next to Longstar, their pelts brushing affectionately. Featherdawn stood next to them, talking quietly to Longstar whilst Volefoot said goodbye to his kits in the nursery. Heatherpool, Mousepelt and Sunpaw paced by the freshkill pile.

"Come on!" Poppycloud meowed, trotting over to the assembled cats.

Shadowpaw and Moonpaw bounded after her.

Longstar surveyed the cats, "Where's Robinflight?"

"Here!" Moonpaw's mentor padded out of the medicine den and ran over to stand beside Moonpaw.

"Are you ready?" Robinflight whispered in Moonpaw's ear.

"Yes!" Moonpaw almost bounced up and down in excitement.

Longstar flicked his long, tabby tail and the Clan streamed through the thorn tunnel. Moonpaw squeezed through, too excited to feel the prickles in her fur.

The cats broke into a run towards Fourtrees, gracefully bounding over undergrowth and keeping Longstar's pace. Moonpaw kept beside Robinflight, unsure whether the medicine cats went to a different place or not.

When they reached Fourtrees, it was moonhigh. The moon was huge and beauifully white; there was not a cloud in the sky.

Moonpaw parted her jaws and breathed in the scent of WaterClan and AirClan when they reached the top of the slope.

Longstar hesitated, tasting the air too, before flicking his tail and running down the hill. Moonpaw followed, dodging around little rocks and clumps of plants.

The WaterClan and AirClan cats looked up as they streamed into the clearing and immediately began to chat to and share tongue with Moonpaw's Clan.

"See you later," Shadowpaw meowed excitedly as he raced over to a group of apprentices, Sunpaw right behind him.

Moonpaw spotted Birchleaf and Cloudpool padding over to a group of elderly cats by one of the huge trees. Darktail and Honeyfall steered well clear of the AirClan cats, and headed for a shaded spot where some WaterClan warriors were talking. Moonpaw wondered why, before she remembered that AirClan had killed Redpaw.

_But if they hadn't_, Moonpaw thought, _I wouldn't be a medicine cat…_

"Come on, Moonpaw," Robinflight meowed over her shoulder as she began to weave through the cats.

Moonpaw trotted after, scared of losing her in all the cats. Everyone seemed so big!

Moonpaw began to see where Robinflight was heading. By a big holly bush, Cloudflight and Greenfern were talking. Moonpaw quickened her pace.

"Greetings!" Robinflight meowed to them, though her words were more directed at Greenfern.

Greenfern returned her greeting, warmly, whereas Cloudflight just nodded. Moonpaw guessed that they hadn't got over their half-moon quarrel.

"How's your training going?" Greenfern asked her, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Great!" Moonpaw replied enthusiastically, "I-"

She was cut off by a yowl from the EarthClan side of the clearing. Cats came streaming down the slope, a big brown tom in the lead.

Moonpaw recognised Bramblethorn and Smallpaw bounding over to them.

"Hi!" Smallpaw meowed, as cheerful as he was at the Moonstone.

Moonpaw returned the greeting, but turned her gaze to the Great Rock.

Four cats were sitting on the rock. Moonpaw recognised Longstar and guessed that they were the leaders. Featherdawn and three other cats sat at the foot of the rock, _they must be the deputies._

"Who's who?" She whispered to Smallpaw.

"You already know Longstar, the dark grey tom is Troutstar, leader of WaterClan, the tortoiseshell she-cat is Grass-star, leader of AirClan and the brown tom is Mudstar, leader of my Clan!" Smallpaw announced, flicking his ginger tail to each one as he said their names. "The cats at the foot of the rock are the deputies. There's Featherdawn from your Clan, the blackish-grey tom is Stormcloud of WaterClan, the pale grey she-cat with white patches is Pebblesplash, from my Clan and the sleet grey tom is Rainfall of AirClan."

Moonpaw craned her neck to look at them better, the names swirling around her head.

The tortoiseshell she-cat, who Moonpaw remembered was called Grass-star, stepped forwards and let out a yowl. Immediately, the cats fell silent and looked up at the Great Rock.

"Prey has been running well this Newleaf," Grass-star meowed, her green eyes glinting, "We have not received any disturbance from twolegs and we have a new warrior, Rabbitclaw!"

"Rabbitclaw! Rabbitclaw!" Cats from all four Clans chanted. Moonpaw lifted her muzzle to join in.

Troutstar stepped forwards, "The river is full of life, and we give StarClan our thanks. We have had a new litter of kits recently and no twolegs have bothered us either."

He stepped back and nodded to Longstar.

Longstar stood and meowed, "A fox invaded our territory, but we soon saw to it."

"We showed that mangy flea-pelt!" Volefoot yowled.

Longstar looked at the warrior, pride glinting in his eyes.

_This is it!_

"We also have two new apprentices, Shadowpaw and Moonpaw." Longstar flicked his tail to Shadowpaw and Moonpaw in turn.

"Shadowpaw! Moonpaw!" The four Clans chanted.

Moonpaw stood up a little straighter and let her name wash over her. She turned her head and caught her brother's eye. He looked excited and proud, his head high and his tail straight. Moonpaw purred, _We're going to be the best warrior and medicine cat that FireClan has ever seen!_


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I'd like to say a special thanks to the Guest who posted two reviews, I would have sent you a PM but you didn't post with an account, so thank you! Remember that I am open to constructive criticism so don't be afraid to tell me what I'm doing wrong!

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

"Yellowpaw! Tigerpaw! Applepaw!" The Clan chanted as the three young cats sat before their leader, their pelts neatly groomed and eyes shining. Their mentors, Darktail, Flashfur and Mousepelt stood in front of them.

Wrenwing and Volefoot sat to the side, pelts brushing and pride and happiness radiating off them.

Moonpaw purred, it had been a moon since the gathering and the Clan was doing well.

"Let's go and congratulate them," Sunpaw meowed to her.

Moonpaw nodded and bounded across the clearing. She reached Applepaw first.

"You're going to be great!" Moonpaw touched noses with her old denmate.

"Thanks!" Applepaw purred, "I'll see you later!"

"We'll share a squirrel!" Moonpaw called after her.

She flicked her tail in acknowledgment and started speaking to her new mentor, Mousepelt.

Moonpaw watched her; Applepaw had always been her closest friend, especially when they were kits.

"FireClan!" Longstar was back on Leader Rock, "I have another announcement!"

Moonpaw looked up with interest.

"Thrushwing is having my kits."

Moonpaw looked at Longstar's mate. The pale brown she-cat was sitting next to the freshkill pile, her green eyes gleaming in happiness. Moonpaw had already known that she was pregnant; she had come to the medicine den earlier that morning.

Cats started to gather around her, congratulating her.

"Congratulations!" Kestrelwing meowed.

"They're going to be gorgeous!" Featherdawn purred.

"It's about time," Birchleaf commented, "They've been mates for moons!"

"When are they due?" Rowanpaw asked.

"In a moon," Robinflight meowed, "Now give her some room!"

"Squirrel-leap, you will continue Shadowpaw's training whilst Thrushwing is in the nursery," Longstar meowed.

The grey tom blinked, looking pleased, it would be his first apprentice.

Shadowpaw trotted over to his old mentor and touched her nose with his, "Don't worry. I'll train extra hard so that it makes you look good!"

Thrushwing snorted with laughter, "I know you will!"

"Moonpaw," Robinflight meowed, summoning her with a flick of her tail, "Carefully take Thrushwing and Honeyfall's nests into the nursery and put more moss into them please."

Moonpaw tilted her head to one side, "Why Honeyfall? Is she expecting kits too?"

"Thrushwing would have been in the nursery alone, so Honeyfall offered to sleep there with her," Robinflight explained, before turning back to the pregnant queen.

Moonpaw padded over to the warrior's den, a big collection of bushes that had a bramble wall weaved around them to hold them together, and poked her head inside.

She'd never been in there before, and it was warm and cosy. Poppycloud was sleeping in one corner, confined to camp after spraining her paw.

Moonpaw stepped inside cautiously and started sniffing out Thrushwing and Honeyfall's nests.

She found one next to her sleeping mother and one near to the entrance.

As quietly as she could, she grabbed them, one at a time, and carried them into the nursery.

She came into the nursery regularly, to check on the kits and queens, but still couldn't get her head around how big she had thought it was when she was a kit.

Once the nests were placed close together in the centre of the den, she ran into the medicine den and collected some moss from a pile by the pool.

She tucked the moss gently into the nests with her forepaws, making it springy and warm, she would have to extend Thrushwing's nest when her kits were close to being born.

Moonpaw backed out of the den and bounded over to where Robinflight, Thrushwing and Longstar were talking. Longstar had a worried expression on his face and Thrushwing was flicking his shoulder with his tail, looking amused. Moonpaw guessed that Robinflight was talking about the birthing, toms always get worried according to her.

"Finished!" Moonpaw announced.

"Thank you Moonpaw," Thrushwing meowed, kindly.

She heaved her heavy body up and padded over to the nursery, Longstar following.

Robinflight purred as she watched them go and then she turned to Moonpaw.

"I need some tansy, from near to the twoleg place," she meowed, "I've left it to grow for a few moons so I'd like you to collect it all. I need to check on Poppycloud's paw and Volefoot, he was coughing before, so I won't come with you. Take Sunpaw instead."

The medicine cat flicked her brown and white tabby tail towards the golden apprentice, who was eating a shrew.

"Okay!" Moonpaw trotted over to Sunpaw. "Hi! I'm going herb collecting and I need someone to help me."

Sunpaw finished off his shrew and got to his paws, arching his back in a long, luxurious stretch. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Twoleg place border," Moonpaw turned and padded out of camp, Sunpaw on her tail.

Once through the thorn barrier, Moonpaw broke into a steady run. Sunpaw caught up and ran at her shoulder.

_Let's have some fun!_ Moonpaw thought, as she increased the pace.

Sunpaw looked at her, confusion in his gaze, but he kept to her pace. "Are you trying to outrun me?"

Moonpaw's eyes glittered, mischievously, "Maybe. Why, are you scared of being outrun by a medicine cat?"

"You're on!" Sunpaw yowled, increasing his speed.

The two young cats pounded through the forest; shoulder to shoulder, pelts brushing every so often. When their pelts brushed, Moonpaw felt a jolt of energy shoot through her, leaving her feeling warm and tingly.

They reached the Twolegplace and collapsed, fighting for breath. Moonpaw had never had so much fun!

"I," Moonpaw's chest heaved, "I beat you!"

"Did not!" Sunpaw puffed, catching his breath a lot quicker than Moonpaw.

Moonpaw only did battle and hunting training every moon or so, so she wasn't as fit as him.

Once she had her breath back, she starts sniffing around for tansy.

"What are you looking for?" Sunpaw asked, following her as she searched the undergrowth.

"Tansy," Moonpaw replied, still scenting for the herb, "It has round, yellow leaves and a very strong, sweet smell."

"Okay," Sunpaw meowed, and headed off in the other direction.

A few heartbeats later, Moonpaw heard him call her.

She trotted over to find him sitting in front of a clump of tansy, looking very pleased with himself.

"I beat you in the race AND I found the tansy first!" Sunpaw teased.

Moonpaw rolled her eyes good-naturedly and started to collected as much of the tansy as she could, snipping it with her teeth near the bottom.

Once she had a large pile, she rolled it into two bundles and nudged one towards Sunpaw.

"Carry it in your jaws, but be careful not to eat any," she meowed, grasping a bundle in her own jaws.

The golden tom nodded, and they set off towards camp, pelts brushing once more.

Moonpaw felt happy: their game had left her feeling full of energy and Sunpaw was just nice to be around.

They padded into camp and squeezed into the medicine den. Robinflight wasn't there. Moonpaw placed her bundle next to the pool, indicating with her tail that Sunpaw should do the same.

"I'll put these away later," she meowed, turning back to him.

"Yeah," Sunpaw meowed, suddenly looking slightly awkward.

They sat in silence for a moment, not meeting one another's gaze. Moonpaw wanted to say something, but she didn't know what.

"So... Thank you for helping me," she offered.

"It's alright," Sunpaw replied, looking relieved that she'd said something, "I had fun!"

"Me too," Moonpaw purred, brushing her cheek against his muzzle. She felt him tense, and she pulled away quickly, embarrassed.

He had his eyes closed, and his head fell to the side slightly when she pulled away, like he had been leaning on her. He looked like he was drinking in her scent.

Then, his green eyes snapped open and he looked startled and embarrassed.

"I-I'll go now," he turned and ran out of the den, fur slightly ruffled.

Moonpaw watched him go, confused. She sighed, _what just happened?!_


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"THE KITS ARE COMING!" Longstar yowled, sounding panicked, before ducking back into the nursery.

Moonpaw quickly raced out of the medicine den from sorting herbs.

It was just after sunhigh, and Thrushwing's kits had been due for a few days. Longstar had been pacing around camp, driving every cat crazy.

Moonpaw saw Robinflight pad out of the elder's den, followed by Birchleaf. The old grey she-cat had been a nursery queen before she retired to the elder's den. She was the most experienced cat in the Clan when it came to birthing, better than Robinflight.

Robinflight summoned Moonpaw with a flick of her tail and the three she-cats squeezed into the nursery.

Thrushwing was lying in the nest; her eyes squeezed shut with pain. Longstar lay next to her, licking between her ears to try and calm her whilst Honeyfall watched.

"Right," Robinflight meowed, "Honeyfall, take Longstar outside."

"What?!" The leader looked up in shock.

"It's for the best," Birchleaf meowed, "You'll get stressed and worry Thrushwing, so go!"

Honeyfall padded up to him and whispered something in his ear. He got up immediately and ran out.

"What did you say?" Moonpaw asked.

"I told him to catch her a big, juicy rabbit," Honeyfall winked, "Should keep him busy!"

The golden she-cat nodded to Robinflight and slipped outside.

Robinflight confidently walked up to Thrushwing.

The queen was whimpering, her muscles tense.

"Birchleaf, find her a stick to bite on," Robinflight murmured, before placing her forepaws on Thrushwing's swollen stomach.

She pressed down a little, her face full of concentration.

"I'm trying to feel how many kits there are," Robinflight meowed, moving her paws around.

After a while, her face cleared and she removed her paws.

"I know how many there are, but I want you to guess, Moonpaw," Robinflight meowed.

Moonpaw nodded, nervously. She placed her paws where Robinflight had put them and applied a little bit of pressure.

Immediately, she felt two little bumps, one squirming much more than the other. She moved her paws a little, to try and see if there were any more.

"Two," Moonpaw announced, as Birchleaf came in, dragging a large stick. "I feel two kits!"

"Excellent!" Robinflight meowed, positioning the stick in front of Thrushwing. "You're right, there are two kits. Now Thrushwing, I want you to push as hard as you can. The kits are ready, so it's down to you. Crunch down on this stick when the pain comes."

Thrushwing nodded, looking terrified. She pulled the stick closer to herself and pushed.

Moonpaw watched as her muscles tensed, again and again. Thrushwing groaned in agony, but kept pushing.

"Just a bit more," Birchleaf murmured, stroking her fur.

The queen let out a shriek and bit down on the stick, splintering it. A bundle slipped out into the nest. Immediately, Robinflight grabbed it and sniffed it. She looked up at Moonpaw, sadness clouding her gaze.

DEAD, she mouthed.

Moonpaw nodded. She wondered why Robinflight wasn't telling Thrushwing before she realised that she might give up, which could kill her and her remaining kit.

"Push, Thrushwing!" Moonpaw encouraged the queen.

The queen crunched through the stick as the last kit slid out. Robinflight grasped it.

"That's it!" Birchleaf meowed, happily, "Well done!"

Moonpaw looked over at Robinflight; _please don't let it be dead!_

Robinflight quickly glances up at her, and nodded. Moonpaw felt weak with relief.

"You have to nip open the sac," Robinflight meowed, "and lick the kit the wrong way, to get it warm."

Moonpaw nodded as her mentor did it.

When Robinflight had finished, she gently lifted the kit and put it into the nest.

"It's a she-kit," Robinflight meowed, watching the tiny scrap of fur.

Thrushwing looked up as the kit began to suckle and purred weakly.

"Where's the other one?" She asked, looking around.

"It was born dead," Robinflight meowed, bluntly but gently, "I'm sorry, but this one's in perfect health."

Thrushwing nodded sadly and returned her gaze to her new-born.

Birchleaf licked Thrushwing between the ears, before picking up the dead kit and slipping out of the nursery.

"Shall I go and tell Longstar?" Moonpaw asked.

"Don't tell him about the stillborn," Thrushwing meowed, panic suddenly lighting her gaze, "I don't want him to get upset."

"Of course," Moonpaw dipped her head and padded out of the nursery.

Most of the Clan were gathered in the clearing, sharing tongues or freshkill in the sun. Longstar sat in the shade of Leader Rock, talking to Honeyfall, a fat rabbit between his forepaws.

"Longstar!" Moonpaw called.

The tabby tom leapt to his paws and ran over, the rabbit forgotten. He skidded to a halt before her, looking scared.

"Congratulations," Moonpaw purred, stepping aside so he could enter the nursery, "You have one beautiful daughter."

Longstar broke into a deep rumbling purr and padded in. Moonpaw followed.

Longstar was gently sniffing the little kit. Birchleaf padded over to talk to him, looking proud. Moonpaw remembered the elder telling her that she was his mother.

"We should go now," Robinflight laid her tail gently over Moonpaw's shoulder and guided her out of the nursery.

"You dealt with that very well," Robinflight meowed, warmly. "Next time, I'll let you do the delivering, okay?"

"Thanks!" Moonpaw meowed, happily. "Can I get something to eat now?"

"Of course," Robinflight purred, "We'll check on Cloudpool after."

Moonpaw touched noses with her mentor and ran across the clearing to the freshkill pile. She carefully selected a plump mouse and padded over to sit with Shadowpaw, Sunpaw and Yellowpaw.

"So I raced up the tree and pulled it down with me!" Shadowpaw was avidly explaining, eyes sparkling, "It struggled for a moment before I killed it with one bite!"

Moonpaw rolled her eyes; she loved her brother but he didn't half boast!

"How's Thrushwing?" Sunpaw asked once Shadowpaw had shut up.

"One beautiful she-kit," Moonpaw purred around a mouthful of mouse.

"I'm going to have kits someday!" Yellowpaw meowed, licking traces of her sparrow off her lips and rolling onto her back. Then she looked at Moonpaw, her yellow eyes slightly narrowed. "You'll never had kits you know."

Moonpaw looked down at her half eaten freshkill, "I know."

"Doesn't that make you sad?" the brown she-cat scooted closer to her, her face close. "You'll _never_ have a mate and _never_ have a mate."

"Go away, Yellowpaw," Sunpaw shoved her away, angrily, "She chose to be a medicine cat, that's her choice. Stop rubbing it in her face, alright?"

"Don't get your whiskers in a twist," Yellowpaw grumbled, before slouching over to her mentor, Darktail.

Moonpaw looked over at Sunpaw, touched by his support. The golden tom was picking at his squirrel, still looking angry. He looked up, and their gazes met for a moment. Moonpaw saw longing and sadness in his green, luminous eyes, before he looked away.

He got up, stretched and padded off, not before looking over his shoulder at her once more.

Moonpaw spent far too long staring after him.

* * *

**A/N: **Not quite sure if I got the birthing right, tell me if i haven't for next time!


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sorry about not posting for ages! Life is as busy as a hive of bumblebees at the moment and I am also an extremely lazy person! However, I would post more frequently if the reviews were more frequent... Hmmmm...

I'd like to say thanks to Amberstorm233 for her continual reviewing and support, you're AMAZING! Doubly thanks for helping me out with Rowanpaw's warrior name!

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Moonpaw picked up a shrew from the fresh-kill pile and carried it over to where the apprentices were eating. It was dawn, and Sunpaw, Rowanpaw and Tigerpaw were sharing a large rabbit by Leader Rock.

"It's my warrior assessment today!" Rowanpaw meowed, excitedly, when she approached.

Moonpaw placed her shrew down and started to eat. "That's great!"

"I know," Rowanpaw puffed out his chest, "It's Sunpaw's too!"

Sunpaw ducked his head, embarrassedly.

"Good luck!" Tigerpaw mumbled around a mouthful of sparrow.

"What for?" A little voice squeaked behind them.

Moonpaw turned to see Stripedkit running over. The tiny she-cat barrelled into Sunpaw's flank.

"Sorry!" she bounced backwards and squinted up at them, her pale green eyes bright.

Moonpaw purred. Stripedkit had been born two moons ago now, and she was already a favourite in the Clan. With a fluffy striped coat and huge eyes, Thrushwing's daughter had a way of convincing everyone to do what she wanted, especially Longstar.

"We've got our warrior assessment," Sunpaw bent down until he was level with the kit.

"Cool!" Stripedkit exclaimed, her fur bushed out excitedly, "Can I come?"

"You've got to stay in camp," Moonpaw wrapped her tail around her, "You're not even a 'paw yet!"

Stripedkit parted her jaws to retaliate, when Thrushwing came bounding over.

"Stripedkit," she herded her kit away, crossly, "I told you not to go out of the nursery until I said so! I didn't know where you were!"

"But you were asleep!" Stripedkit protested, "The nursery was all stinky so I had to-"

Thrushwing picked up the kit by the scruff, earning an indignant squeak of protest, and carried her off to the nursery.

Moonpaw purred and felt her pelt brush against Sunpaw's. She looked sideways and met his gaze, green and warm.

"Sunpaw!" Heatherpool called across the clearing. The pale grey she-cat was sitting next to Volefoot and Rowanpaw, her tail flicking impatiently.

"See you later," Sunpaw meowed and pulled away to join them.

"Good luck!" Moonpaw and Tigerpaw called after them.

The four cats spoke briefly before slipping out of the thorn tunnel into the forest.

Tigerpaw finished off the rabbit and ran off to Applepaw with a brief goodbye. Moonpaw ate the remains of her shrew alone and watched the camp.

The sun was just cresting over the tree line and the camp was busy. Applepaw, Yellowpaw and Tigerpaw were practising battle moves by the apprentice den whilst their mentors picked over the fresh-kill pile. Birchleaf and Cloudpool were stretching in the sun, warming their elderly bones. Longstar was talking to Featherdawn, whilst Stripedkit danced around his paws. Thrushwing was sharing tongues with Honeyfall, keeping one eye fixed on her kit.

Longstar leant down and gently shoved Stripedkit towards her mother, obviously busy. Moonpaw wasn't close enough to hear, but from the look of it, Stripedkit was complaining bitterly. Longstar looked very flustered at not being able to control his daughter in front of his deputy.

Moonpaw remembered when Redstripe was too busy to play with her, and how sad she had felt. She also remembered that she had had Shadowpaw to play with. Stripedkit's sibling had been stillborn. She had no-one.

Moonpaw decided to go and play with the she-kit, to give Thrushwing and Longstar a break.

She bounded over to Thrushwing, "Do you want me to play with Stripedkit?"

Thrushwing looked up at her gratefully, "Would you? She's pestering her father to death!"

Moonpaw nodded respectfully and ran over to Longstar.

Stripedkit was still trying to get Longstar's attention by grabbing his tail in her tiny forepaws. The FireClan leader was obviously getting annoyed and flicking it back and forth.

"Stripedkit!" Moonpaw called as she got closer, "Do you want to come and play?"

Stripedkit's head shot up, "Yeah!"

The tiny she-kit scampered over, tripping over her paws in excitement.

Moonpaw looked up to see Longstar shooting her a grateful glance. She nodded in return before fixing her gaze on the she-kit.

Stripedkit could hardly keep still, "What are we going to play?!"

"Umm..." Moonpaw cast back to when she had been a kit. Moss ball with Applekit had always been her favourite game.

"Moss ball!" Moonpaw announced. "One moment."

She ran into the medicine den and scooped some moss up before running back to Stripedkit.

She bundled the moss up tightly before batting it at Stripedkit.

The tabby she-kit squealed with excitement, batting back with tiny paws.

Moonpaw purred at her enthusiasm and batted it back again. _I should do this more often!_

She played with Stripedkit until well after sunhigh, playing all sorts of games. She was exhausted by the end, but Stripedkit seemed to have endless energy.

In the middle of their sixth game of moss ball, Sunpaw and Rowanpaw came bursting into camp, excitement radiating off them.

Stripedkit abandoned the game immediately, scampering up to them. Moonpaw followed, eager to see if they passed.

"Did you do it?" Stripedkit demanded, "Are you warriors?!"

"Yep!" Sunpaw meowed, happily, "Heatherpool and Volefoot are seeing Longstar right now!"

Moonpaw brushed her muzzle against his, "Congratulations!"

Sunpaw purred, "Thanks."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Leader Rock for a Clan meeting." Moonpaw looked up to see Longstar already on the rock.

"Let's go!" Rowanpaw ran over to sit beneath the rock. Sunpaw followed, bounding along in excitement.

Moonpaw padded over to join the cats already making a ragged semi-circle around the rock. Heatherpool and Volefoot sat by their apprentices, looking as excited as they did. Darktail and Honeyfall sat to the right of Leader Rock, pelts brushing. Moonpaw guessed that this was extra special since Redpaw had died before earning her full name. Flashfur sat to the left, looking proud, his gaze fixed on Sunpaw. Moonpaw remembered Sunpaw telling her that he was his father, and his mother had died giving birth to him.

"Cats of FireClan," Longstar began, "today we gather for one of the most important ceremonies in the life of a Clan: the naming of new warriors."

Longstar looked down at Sunpaw and Rowanpaw. The two toms looked excited enough to burst.

"Heatherpool, has Sunpaw learned the skills of a warrior?" Longstar addressed the grey she-cat.

Heatherpool glanced at Sunpaw, her lilac eyes gleaming, "Yes, Longstar."

Longstar turned to Volefoot and repeated the question for Rowanpaw.

Volefoot nodded, "Yes, he will be a fine warrior."

Longstar gracefully leapt down from Leader Rock, his tabby pelt rippling in the sun. He stood before Sunpaw and Rowanpaw and raised his muzzle to the sky.

"I, Longstar, leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Sunpaw, Rowanpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Rowanpaw gulped, "I do."

"I do." Sunpaw's voice was strong and determined.

Longstar nodded, "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Rowanpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rowantail. StarClan honours your authority and determination and we welcome you as a full member of FireClan."

Longstar rested his muzzle on Rowantail's head, and the ginger tom licked his shoulder in turn. He then stepped back to join the crowd of cats, his green eyes glowing.

"Sunpaw," Longstar went on, "from this moment you will be known as Sunfur. StarClan honours your strength and loyalty and we welcome you as a full member of FireClan."

Longstar rested his muzzle on the golden tom's head and Sunfur licked his shoulder, respectfully. He then drew back to sit next to his father.

"Rowantail! Sunfur!" The Clan began to chant the warriors' new names.

Moonpaw lifted her muzzle, "Rowantail! Sunfur!"

She caught Sunfur's eye and chanted even louder, she was so proud of her best friends!

* * *

**A/N: **If you'd like your cat featured in this story, PM me or review! I need name, gender and appearance!


End file.
